Cover On My Heart
by blackNdeadly
Summary: The war had left them with scars and pain, and so Anna (femHarry) and Hermione (Mia) decide to leave England, moving to the town of Beacon Hills, to live with Mia's aunt and cousin for a peace of mind, only to find themselves caught up in a supernatural war…Will they stay and help, and perhaps find the family they long for or will they leave? Rated T for now…Pairings to come...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**So, this chapter has been re-edited, and re-done because _someone_ ahem miss randomwriter007...was a bit too excited and posted the chapter a little to early...so, miss bNd has re-edited and rewrote the chapter so that it makes sense and it's a lot more enjoyable to read.**

**Summary: The war had brought a terrible toll onto them, leaving them only with scars and pain, and so Anna (femHarry) and Hermione decide to leave England, moving to the town of Beacon Hills, to live with Hermione's aunt and cousin for a peace of mind, only to find themselves caught up in a supernatural war…Will they stay and help, and perhaps find the family they long for or will they leave to start fresh again? Rated T for now…Pairings to come…**

**Face claim for our femHarry is Australian actress Jessica De Gouw…we love Gemma Atherton, but she is currently starring in our other harry potter story so face-claim is by miss Jess…she's the actress from Arrow and known as the Huntress as well as Dracula's love interest in Dracula…Yes, we know she has blue eyes, she's what we picture for our Anna in this story…now, Scott's mum, will know about the magical world, as well as Scott but his mother won't know about him being a werewolf etc, just that Hermione and Anna are witches…only those four will know that Anna and Hermione are witches…Stiles had found out through Scott and when derek comes into the story, he will smell their scent and know that it is different but won't know why, hence the reason why he'll be drawn to Anna…this will take place just before season 2 starts...while Lydia is in hospital...**

**We own nothing…it's just figment of our imaginations…everything is owned by JK Rowling and the creators of Teen Wolf…**

**And now, may we present to you, Cover On My Heart…**

* * *

><p><strong>Cover On My Heart<strong>

**Chapter One:**

_Okay…let me see if I have everything…Books? Check…Pens? Check…Textbooks? Check…My sanity? Maybe not…_

Adrianna Jamie Potter, or Anna as most people called her, stared at her brown leather book bag and sighed to herself. She was not feeling entirely confident that she could do this…be a new student, in a new school, in a new town, and in a new country. She missed her life in England, but as the war had been devastating and the loss was even greater, and so she needed a new start. She _needed_ this, this chance to take a moment to herself, and start again.

The Battle at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had left Anna scarred, both physically and mentally. The young woman stared at her reflection on the mirror that was situated upon a large vanity table in the room that both she and her best friend Hermione Granger, shared. The girl staring back at her was not a girl she recognised. Sure, she still had the same dark, almost black wavy long hair, piercing green emerald eyes currently held contacts, sharp cheekbones and of course, her lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead. But she didn't feel like Anna Potter, the 'Girl-Who-Lived', or the girl who was the Chosen One, the one that had defeated the dark Lord Voldemort. No, she didn't feel like she was her. Instead, she felt like a stranger…a stranger in her own body, because as healthy as she looked, she didn't feel it.

She continued to stare at her reflection, not noticing that Hermione had walked into the room and had sat on the edge of her bed and was looking at her worriedly.

"Are you sure that you want to start school today?" Hermione spoke softly, causing Anna to jump at the sound of her voice and look at Hermione in the reflection of her mirror.

Anna nodded. "I have too…we need to move on…go to a normal school with normal muggle students and try to attempt to live a normal live. After all, that's what we planned, isn't it? A normal life, away from magic and all that bloody heartache…"

Hermione looked deep in thought. "I know…but Auntie Mel said that we don't have to go today…she understands…she knows that what we went through was no easy thing…"

Hermione's aunt, Melissa McCall was the half-sister of Hermione's mother, Mrs Granger. Hermione's grandfather was married to her grandmother, before divorcing the woman, and then moving to America, in which he met her aunt's mother and then he had Melissa. Along with her aunt, she also had a cousin, Scott, who was the son of her aunt. Both Melissa and Scott were also well aware of the Wizarding world, and that Hermione was a witch due to the fact that Scott's grandmother, Melissa's mother, was a witch.

Melissa had got into contact with Hermione, letting her know about the mysterious death of Mrs and Mr Granger, and had wanted, no demanded answers as to why they were killed. Hermione had confided in the woman, only telling her what she needed to know and so, even though she didn't know the full story, Melissa had graciously opened up her home to Hermione and had offered any of Hermione's friends the same, should they need it. Hermione had been the first to accept the offer, and now, Anna had done the same, as she needed the time and space to heal. Not everyone was happy about the witches' move to America, and some had begged them to stay. Anna sighed as she remembered the conversation she had with her other best friend, just before she left England.

_Flashback_

"_Anna, why are you doing this? I mean, go to the country or go to Godric's Hollow! Moving to another country is a bit extreme…I mean, we still have one year left at Hogwarts! Why do this?" Ronald Weasley demanded to know, as he paced his room at The Burrow. Anna, who had sighed at Ron's question shifted in her seat on his large bed._

_Since the battle, plans had been made to repair the Wizarding world, and preparations were underway to the rebuilding of Hogwarts, but Anna needed a change. As much as she loved the magical school, she need space and time to heal, since her battle with Voldemort had left her in a state. She needed to breathe and right now, England was suffocating her. She thought that after the battle, things would return to normal, well as normal as they were before the return of Voldemort. But it was not the case, as she was still in the spotlight all because of the Wizarding world. Neither the witches and wizards had left her alone, nor did the reporters of the Daily Prophet and other reporters from various Wizarding magazines she had never heard of. She needed to leave, have a moment to herself to live normally._

"_Ron, I have to do this…It's bloody mad here! Every-time I go to Diagon Alley, whether it's shop or help rebuild the place, I'm bloody hounded on by reporters and not only reporters, but by witches or wizards I don't know! I need to go somewhere where I am not recognised or hounded on by people thanking me for bringing down Voldemort. I need normal and I know that there is normal here in the Burrow with you and Luna, and the rest of the Weasley clan, but Hermione left not just three days ago to join her aunt in America and she offered me the chance to do so. I know you are still mad about Hermione leaving, but she had her reasons…after-all, her parents are dead thanks to a certain mad crazy-haired witch, she left." Anna spoke sadly, thinking about the moment when Hermione found out her parents were dead._

_About a week after the battle, Hermione had received knowledge that her Auntie Melissa from America, was looking for her, and so, Hermione had decided to get in touch with Melissa, only to find out that her parents had been brutally murdered on their way home from a late date, and that Melissa had been the one to identify their bodies, causing the older woman to try and track down her niece and ask why they were in America in the first place, only to be murdered. Hermione then explained to her aunt that she had originally wanted to erase her parents' memories of her, and send them away but that was too cruel. Instead, she pleaded with them to leave England and stay with her aunt while she, Anna and Ron brought down Voldemort. _

_Hermione wanted answers too, and so, she then left England with the loss and the guilt of her parents' death weighing heavily on her, and accepted the offer that Melissa gave and moved in with her and Scott. Hermione later found out that it was the witch Bellatrix Lestrange that had killed her parents and the trio wondered how, but it was too late as the deed was already done. And so, Hermione then offered for both Ron and Anna to join her, but since Ron was currently in a relationship with Luna Lovegood, he decided to stay, with Anna saying yes to the offer._

_Ideally, a lot had happened in the month since the battle, and Anna wanted out. Ron could see that his best friend had made up her mind and so, stopped pacing and sat down beside her on his bed._

"_I get it…I wish I can leave too…but I can't because of Luna, Mum, Dad, my brothers...I get that you need space, but why don't you join me at Luna's house? But, I'll know what you'll say and you'll say no…you need space from England…maybe if I was with Hermione or you, would you've stayed?" he murmured._

_The relationship between Luna and Ron had started at the beginning of their 6th year at Hogwarts and was a surprise to everyone, as most people that Ron would either get with Anna or Hermione, but the trio considered themselves best friends, more like brother and sisters, and didn't see themselves that way, much to the disappointment of Molly Weasley. Ron's mother wanted the girls to date her sons, any of her sons, as she considered them daughters, but they did not see the Weasley boys in that way. Both Anna and Hermione considered them brothers. But Molly grew to love Luna, and so did the rest of the Weasleys._

_Anna laughed softly, hitting the red-head male on the back of his head. "Oi! Don't ask me that! It's not nice to Luna, with whom you belong with…In fact, I can't imagine you with anybody else but Luna…and besides, it wouldn't make a difference, one of us would have left eventually…and I know that Luna has a house to herself, but that's your house, your home with Luna…Hermione and myself, we need space...What Bellatrix did to Hermione and Voldemort to me, being here brings up to many memories…"_

_Ron scoffed. "You don't think I know that? I know that Hermione was tortured by that bitch and you…well, we all know what happened between you and Voldemort, but still that doesn't give you the idea to leave…" He stopped when he saw Anna's face and he winced. "Sorry…it's just…you're my best mate…and so is Hermione but…"_

"_I know…" Anna understood what Ron was trying to say. She then rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his._

"_I know…but we still have ways to communicate…apparating, oh and flooing, since Hermione's aunt is building a fireplace in her house, so, there…we have easy access. We will keep in touch Ron, but we need space…" She mumbled to him._

_He nodded. "I know…So, muggle school…should be fun…"_

_In the short time that Hermione had been in America, she, along with the help of Melissa, had managed to sign both Anna and herself into Scott's high school Beacon Hills High. Since they had been on the run, and had been away at a boarding school, the school decided to place the girls in Scott's grade, leaving them the only two 17 year olds in the grade. But they didn't mind, as it will give them the chance to grow and to learn things other than magic. _

"_Yes, muggle school…should be fun…" she repeated, sighing as she leaned on his shoulder._

_He chuckled. "You'll be okay…while I don't accept the fact that you are leaving and that you and Hermione are starting new lives, I can be assured that both of you will be okay…because you are Anna Potter and Hermione Granger…we're the golden trio that defeated the dark lord, so school should be easy…"_

_She smiled. "You say that now…I bet we will come back one weekend and complain about the school, despite how brave we are…I'm going to miss you Ronald Billius Weasley…"_

"_And I will miss you, Adrianna Jamie Potter…"_

Anna smiled fondly at the memory. She remembered the events after the conversation and her heart clenched as she remembered the Weasley clan not being happy about her decision, but understood Anna's decision. She remembered saying goodbye to the Weasley family, and how Ron and Luna saw her off at the airport, boarding the plane to her new life and how she reunited with Hermione at the Los Angeles Airport when she touched down in America, and how they both side-apparated to Beacon Hills. Anna thought the place was homey, and it suited the feel of a small town.

It had only been three days since Anna had arrived to the town, and already, she liked it. And she when she met Melissa and Scott, she immediately accepted them, already liking the older woman and Scott, who had an adorable puppy look about him, with his ability to be innocent in certain situations. They had yet to meet Stiles, who was Scott's best friend and had graciously given the girls space, since Scott informed him that Hermione had lost her parents and Anna was going through some stuff. Scott knew about what the girls were and that they had been through a lot, and although he was curious, he didn't press them.

"No…we need to get out…meet new people…and I know that I've only been here for two days and you've only been here for about week, not even that, but it's time…and you can't keep yourself cooped up. I know that losing your parents was hard, but they wouldn't want you to keep yourself locked up in this room. So, we are going to attend to school today, and we are going to meet Stiles, so that your cousin can shut up about him…" Anna insisted, getting up from her seat near the vanity table and grabbing her book bag. She looked around the room and took in the sight.

The room was modest, with the vanity table and mirror, along with two twin beds and a walk-in closet. Both Hermione and Anna had decorated it to make it look like their shared room back in the Burrow, well, they tried. The beds were placed against the wall, so that it was shaped like a 'L' and joining the two beds was a table, with a lamp on it. The window was situated near the foot of Anna's bed and in front of both beds was a coffee table. The vanity table was on the other side of the room, in the other corner. The walls were painted teal blue colour and pictures of various places around the world hung on the walls. The bedspreads were black and blue and all in all, it was a good room.

Hermione nodded. "Yes…we need to move on…we need to meet new people…I miss them...not just Ron and the Weasley clan, but I miss all of them…including my parents."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't miss them. I know that moving here and starting fresh was a bit rash and quick considering it's only been just a little over a month since the battle and we probably could have planned it better, but we needed to, Hermione. I needed space from the Wizarding world and you do too. You need to take the time to remember your parents and so, being here with your aunt is going helping you with that. Also, don't blame yourself for your parents' death. You thought that by pleading with them to leave the country would be the best thing for them and at the time it was. It is not your fault that they were found by Bellatrix, so don't play the blame game on yourself." Anna said, looking straight at her.

"How did you know that I was blaming myself?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm your best friend…I know you better than you know yourself and you know me better than I know myself…" Anna replied.

"She's right…you've been blaming yourself for days now Hermione, even though they've been dead for months now, and I know it is insensitive to think like that, but they wouldn't want you to be coped up. It wasn't your fault that your parents died, Hermione…" A voice spoke from behind them and they turned to see that it was Melissa. She walked into the room and sat down next to the young woman, who looked at her.

"It's okay to grieve, Hermione, and it's okay to be sad, but don't blame yourself. Your parents' death was not your fault. You did what you thought was best in a difficult time and so you sent them here. That was stupid, because I know my sister would have wanted to stay behind and help but I know you wouldn't have wanted them caught up in the middle of it..." Melissa noticed the way Hermione tensed up when she mention the war, but continued. "I wish you can tell me what exactly happened over there, but I know that it is still fresh in your mind, so, when you are both ready, please don't hesitate to tell me…or even Scott…now, finish getting ready. Scott is most anxious to introduce you Stiles…and be cautious, Stiles is…Stiles…you will see what I am talking about when you meet him."

Melissa gave her niece a brief hug and left the room. Anna walked over to the vanity table and picked up her silver watch, which was given to her by Ron as a going-away gift and placed it securely on her right wrist. She had on a pair of dark blue jeans, white covered shoes and a grey top with long maroon sleeves. She also had her wand harness strapped to her left arm and her wand secure in the harness and pulled her sleeve over it. Although it was just the Beacon Hills High School that they were attending, Anna still didn't feel right without her phoenix wand, in which had been repaired with the help of the Elder wand. Due to the threat of the remaining deatheaters lurking around the world, Anna had thought fit to keep the Elder Wand, along with the Resurrection stone and her invisibility cloak, for safe keeping, in regardless of the fact that she was the Mistress of Death when all three of the hallows were combined. Both she and Hermione had even put up wards around the McCalls' house when she had arrived, so that it would alert them should any dark supernatural creatures lurk around. The three deathly hallows were closed up in a box that currently rested under Anna's bed.

As she tied her hair up in a messy bun, she turned to Hermione, who was putting on a grey cardigan and slipping her feet into nude coloured ballet flats. Hermione, who was also wearing dark blue jeans, and had a white singlet top on and her grey cardigan, gave Anna a small smile and picked up the nude-coloured shoulder bag that was lying on her bed. She grabbed the wand harness that was also on the bed, strapping it tightly to her left wrist, and placing her wand inside it. She ran a hand through her short pixie like cut blonde hair, sighing as she did and then fiddled with the strap on her book bag. Hermione had changed her hair from the curly bushy brown that she was used to a short pixie cut that had been coloured blonde. It so totally different to the bushy brown hair, but Hermione needed the change and Anna had to admit, it looked good on her. Anna grabbed her brown book-bag and the two girls smiled at each other, before walking out the door and down the stairs of the McCalls' house and making their way to the kitchen, where the barely awake Scott McCall was sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Rough night, dear cousin? Did you go for a midnight stroll or perhaps you were with a girl or getting into trouble of some sorts? I heard you come into the house pretty light last night." Hermione teased, causing the teenager to jump at the sound of her voice. He found her eyes and glared at her.

"No cuz…just…doing stuff…for Stiles…nothing for you to worry about." he mumbled, straightening himself up and putting on the leather jacket that had been on the kitchen table.

Anna frowned, thinking about his words. Since she had arrived to the small town, she barely saw Scott as he spent most of his time either out or with Stiles in his room. It was curious to her as to why he would disappear and would not come back to the house until after midnight. Anna observed Scott, taking in his physique. He had on a pair of khaki pants, a stripped blue polo shirt and along with the black leather jacket and his muscled body, he looked buff. Something was up with the teenager and she couldn't place her finger on it.

"I have to meet this Stiles…ever since I've been here you've been either spending all your time with him or you're never home…if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a girlfriend." Hermione spoke, staring at the buff teenager.

"I don't have a girlfriend..." He said quickly, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and taking a bite. The kitchen was normal, nice with a stove, bench-tops and cupboards.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "Mm…now why don't I believe that? Well, cousins, you do know that I do have ways for you to tell me…so spill…"

Scott widened his eyes. "I swear! I was just helping Stiles…with his math homework…and then we played video games all night as Stiles had the new Call Of Duty game… I swear…don't jinx me cuz…the last time you used your want on me, I had bats following me every I went for a month!"

Hermione giggled. "Oh relax, dear cousin, I wasn't going to hex you! Though, that bat-bogey hex I used on you was actually quite fun…"

"Those bats made my life a living hell…" Scott sneered.

"Oh you'll get over it…So dear cousin, Anna, shall we go?" Hermione suggested.

Scott shook his head. "Not yet, we are waiting for—"

There was a loud bang and groan that came from outside. Scott sighed to himself and Anna frowned. She knew that it wouldn't be a supernatural creature of any sort, as the wards didn't alert her of anything but she was curious to see what exactly had made the sound, as was Hermione.

"We're waiting for that…let's go…" Scott said, grabbing his backpack that was beside him and walking to the front door of the house. Anna and Hermione followed him, walking outside the house only to stop at a figure of a young man lying on the ground, and that the garbage cans had been knocked over.

"Stiles…how?" Scott muttered to himself as he helped the young man off the ground.

"Don't blame me! The garbage cans weren't there as I walked past it…it moved, right in front of me, I swear!" the young man defended himself. Anna raised her hand to her lips to try to stifle her laughter and she could see that Hermione was trying to do the same.

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? The garbage cans just moved into your way?"

The young man nodded his head frantically. "They did…I think they have it out for me…"

The girls then burst out into laughter, causing both boys to stare at them. As their laughter died down, Anna saw the young man straighten himself up and looked to Scott, who sighed and raised his arm. She took in the sight of the young man, who was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and a khaki jacket. He had an army type haircut and his facial features were cute, but it was his eyes that assured her that she could learn to trust him. They were kind and she looked forward to getting to know this man as a friend.

"Stiles, meet my cousin, Mia…and this is Anna. Anna, Mia, my best friend, Stiles Stilinski…" Scott introduced them to the young man. Hermione, who was intrigued by the young man, had stepped forward first.

"Ah, so this is the best friend you can't shut up about…Nice you to meet you Stiles. My name is actually Hermione...Scott always annoys me when he uses his nickname...so please, call me Hermione." Hermione held out her hand to Stiles and he took it, feeling a spark at the touch of her palm. He noticed that Hermione felt it too and she gasped silently, in which no one but he had noticed and then they dropped each other's hand. Stiles stared at her, his curiosity increasing as he noticed the two newcomers. When Scott informed Stiles that his cousin was coming to stay with him, Stiles was curious as Scott had never mentioned the cousin before. He was intrigued by both newcomers, as Scott had also informed him of their magical secret, but the girls didn't know that he knew about them. Scott was wrong to inform his best friend about his cousin and Anna, but he knew with Stiles being the way he is, Scott had to tell him, but had kept it between themselves. Stiles then shook his head and turned his focus on the black-haired woman beside Hermione.

He cleared his throat and held out his hand to Anna, who had noticed the touch, but thought nothing of it. "And Anna is short for?"

She smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. "Adrianna, but call me Anna…It's nice to finally to meet you after what Scott has been telling us about you…"

"Wow, do all girls with British accents sound that nice?" Stiles suddenly blurted out, causing the male to gasp in horror as the girls giggled quietly to themselves and Scott awkwardly ran a hand through his black hair.

"I mean…girls, who are British…with those English accents are…great…and sorry about your parents…I mean parents slash uncle and aunty…sorry about your family…I'm just gonna shut up now." Stiles stammered, in which Anna and Hermione smiled.

"No, it's fine…and thank you…If it's any constellation, yes, most of us do sound like this but it depends on where you are from...I actually like the American accents personally...your accent is not too bad." Anna teased. Stiles nodded wordlessly, not thinking of anything to say.

Scott sighed. "So, school? I think we're gonna be late…"

Hermione nodded. "So, are you taking us?"

"No…we are going with Stiles…he will be taking us to school in his jeep." Scott informed them, earning nod from both the girls. Anna saw the jeep, which was parked on the road in front of the house.

"So, Anna, _Mia,_" Scott earned a glare from his cousin and he chuckled. "Just go ahead and get in the jeep. Stiles and I will join you soon…"

Anna and Hermione walked away, heading towards the jeep. Once they had safely placed themselves in the back seat of the car, Scott turned to Stiles.

"How's Lydia?"

"No change…She's awake, but she's not taking any visitors, apart from her parents…but she's seems okay…I'll go and visit her later."

"That's good…until the full moon, we don't know if she'll change or transform. I mean…" he muttered.

"Yeah I know…we'll just keep an eye on her…help her…Dude, do they know?" Stiles asked.

Scott frowned. "Does who know what?"

"Your cousins, well your cousin and her cousin…Hermione and Anna…do they know about your furry problem?"

"No…" Scott replied.

"Dude…you have to tell them…I mean they're witches…I'm sure they can handle it…" Stiles said.

Scott whacked Stiles on the shoulder, who in returned yelped. "Stiles! I only told you that because I know you! They don't that you know! I went against their rules and my grandmother's rules when I told you…"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yes I know… you explained all of this to me…so, have they done any magic yet?"

"Ugh, let's just go to school…"

* * *

><p>They had arrived to Beacon Hills High School just as the warning bell for students to go to homeroom had rung. The four got out of Stiles's blue jeep, in which they had all managed to fit inside and walked to the front entrance. The girls took in the lavish sight of the school, looking in awe of the place.<p>

"Okay, well welcome to Beacon Hills High…it's like your normal average school…I don't know about the school that you were at, but it has its moments…it's a good school. Just be mindful of the teachers…they may seem normal but they are all crazy." Scott told them.

Hermione nodded. "Don't worry, we've had our fill of crazy teachers…in fact one teacher even thought she was psychic. I didn't like her very much…"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Professor Trelawney was a psychic, if you remember correctly and the only reason you didn't like her is because you thought she was mad and yes, at times she was, but she was also correct on some things…"

Hermione huffed. "That's true…Still didn't like her though…still don't…"

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the school that you went to before coming here? I mean, you guys don't look like sophomores, you actually look like seniors, yet you're gonna be in the same grade as Scott and I?" Stiles inquired. Although he knew that they were witches, they still were curious to him.

"We went to boarding school…the both of us. And we decided, before our last year of school, to take a gap year of sorts and travel, thus affecting our grades and so that is why we are in your grade." Anna told him.

He nodded. "Uh, okay…"

With a quick goodbye and telling them that they will see him later, Stiles took off towards his homeroom and Scott was left to escort them to the head office.

"So, shall we?" Scott made a move to go inside the school, but stopped when he saw a shape in the collar of Hermione's arm that was shaped like a long stick…like a wand.

"Oh please don't tell me you brought your wands?" he whispered to them.

"So? We are at a muggle school that we know nothing about and it has only been a little over a month since the Hogwarts battle…forgive us if we seem a little tense and decided to bring our wands to our first day of school." Anna muttered to him

He sighed, looking between the two and then shrugged, knowing that if something where to happen, at least he could can on them to defend themselves. Although he had yet to tell them about his being a wolf, he knew that they would accept him for as he is.

He turned around, walking inside the school building and leading towards the head office, with the girls following close behind him. They arrived to the front desk, where the receptionist greeted them with a smile and told the girls to sit and wait. Scott, who nodded to the girls, gave a quick hug to Hermione and a wave to Anna, and he ran off to his homeroom, leaving the girls in the office.

Anna walked over to the chairs that were near and she sat down, Hermione following closely behind. They didn't sit for long, as the principal came out and addressed the two, shaking their hands and introducing himself and telling them the school rules and curriculum as he lead them out of the office and down the hallway. As the principal was talking, Anna took the time to observe the school hallway. It was large, with the walls painted white and with lockers lined up against the wall and stair cases leading towards the top floors. She was in awe of the place and she could tell that Hermione was too, since the only normal school they had been to since primary school. The principal continued to lead them, stopping in front of a green door. He then opened it, walked inside, with the girls following behind.

Both Anna and Hermione stopped and took in sight of the students around them. There were desks lined up in rows, and the room had multiple windows. They immediately spotted Scott, who was sitting next to Stiles and the girls smiled at the boys, who in return gave them small smile back. Anna turned to Hermione and she sighed, not listening as the principal introduced them to the class. _I can do this…_she thought to herself.

Little did Anna Potter know, that her story had only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, shall we continue with this story? Next chapter will be a little while before it's up, as bNd is writing the chapters...so patience dearies!<strong>

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

**So, first chapter of this story has been re-edited, and re-done because _someone_ ahem miss randomwriter007...was a bit too excited and posted the chapter a little to early...so, miss bNd has re-edited and rewrote the chapter so that it makes sense and it's a lot more enjoyable to read. And Derek will be in the next chapter! So, stay tuned dearies!**

**We own nothing…it's just figment of our imaginations…everything is owned by JK Rowling and the creators of Teen Wolf…**

**Please review and follow...we love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

So far, both Anna's and Hermione's first day at school was causing no problems and Hermione thought that both she and Anna seemed to be doing okay on their first day. Sure, it wasn't Hogwarts and Hermione was tempted to use her wand for certain things, but she couldn't because that would just be plain idiotic. The dragon-heartstring core and vine wood wand was resting comfortably on her arm and Hermione shook away her need to pull it out. She hadn't use her magic since both she and Anna put the wards up around the McCalls' house. She wanted to use it now, as Anna had now clue where she was going as they walked through the halls of the school. They had just finished their last class, which was calculus, and was making their way to what they thought was the dining hall, but were getting lost instead. After what it had seem hours of walking around in circles, but was actually minutes, the girls stopped, leaning against the wall near the lockers.

"I give up…this bloody school is huge!" Anna moaned, dropping her book bag to the floor.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we could have waited and ask the teacher where the dining hall, no sorry, cafeteria was but no. You wanted to get there yourself…tsk tsk, you need to learn patience…"

Anna glared at her. "I know Hermione…"

They were then approached by a young woman, who looked around their age. She had on a black skirt, leggings, a white tank top and a dark green jacket and she wore a beanie on her head. The woman had long wavy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a kind face. Hermione looked at the girl, recognising her, but couldn't figure out from where.

"Are you lost?" she asked.

Anna nodded. "Yes, we were headed towards the dining hall, I mean cafeteria and well, we—well, me, I, got us lost."

The woman smiled. "It's okay…I was like that when I first came here…and some days, I still get lost. Welcome to Beacon Hills High…I love the accent by the way. You're all everybody here is talking about…the young British women from across the other side of the world. I'm Allison Argent."

Hermione raised her head in recognition, as she realised this was the ex-girlfriend of Scott. She didn't much about the girl, nor much about any of his friends from school or around town, but she looked forward to meeting them all, especially the ex-girlfriend. Scott had only mentioned her briefly, as her aunt spoke about her during the dinner they had when Hermione first came to Beacon Hills and she had seen the girl one morning with Scott and was even more curious about her.

"Nice to meet you Allison…I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Anna Potter." Hermione held out her hand to the woman, who grabbed it and the two shook hands. Allison then did the same to Hermione and they shook hands.

"You're Scott's cousin…Sorry, he told me that you moved here after your parents death and that your cousin come with you. Hello, I should have known because of the British accents…so stupid…" Allison slapped her hand to her forehead.

Hermione giggled. "No, it's okay…so tell me, how long have you known Scott? He mentioned you briefly at dinner one time and I'm curious…you two were boyfriend and girlfriend, I take it? Whatever happened?"

Allison blushed. "Oh, just realised that we were better of as friends…it's complicated…Say, that's an awesome looking scar that you have on your forehead Anna. However did you get it?"

"Uh, um accident when I was younger. Can't really remember how I happened to come to acquire as I was only a year old when I got it, but yes, it's a cool scar..." Anna lied, as she played with her hair, making it fall over her forehead, covering the lightning shaped scar.

Allison nodded and Hermione relaxed, smiling at both girls. Anna's stomach then grumbled loudly, causing both Hermione and Allison to stare at her and Anna flinched. Hermione rolled her eyes at her best friend, knowing that she really couldn't be angry at her for getting them lost.

"Sorry…didn't have breakky…so, lunch?"

Hermione laughed while Allison gave Anna a smile and nodded. The trio then took off, with Allison leading the other two the cafeteria. They arrived at the place, both Anna and Hermione looking at how packed it was. They then spotted both Scott and Stiles and they waved to the boys, with Allison smiling shyly at Scott.

"Friends my arse…" Hermione whispered to Anna who chuckled quietly.

After grabbing a tray of food, they all made their way over to where the boys were sitting and sat down, with Allison taking the seat next to Scott and Anna taking the seat next Stiles. Hermione sat at the front of the table, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip. She saw that Anna had begun to eat her food and that Stiles was looking at her, trying to start a conversation.

"So, how's the first day been?" Stiles asked casually.

"So far, good…I like it…its certainly different than the boarding school that we attended. I think I'm going to like it here." Hermione told him.

Stiles scoffed. "Of course you will! Beacon Hills is awesome...you know with the video store, and the night clubs, the parties…"

Hermione chuckled. "Sounds fun…"

"Oh what's fun are the things that goes bump in the night…wolves howling at the moon and such…" Stiles told her. He then grunted in pain and Hermione frowned at him.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked, not noticing the looks that Scott had given to Stiles. Allison looked worried.

"Fine…just food went down the wrong pipe…" Stiles mumbled.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but didn't press the issue, turning back to her own food. Hermione, who had stayed quiet, saw the looks and knew that something was up.

"Things that go bump in the night? Wolves that howl at full moon? Please do enlighten us Stiles?" She causally addressed.

"Yeah, Stiles, please do elaborate." Scott forced a smile on his face.

"Nothing…just we get coyotes here in Beacon, so don't be surprised that you hear a howl…" Stiles muttered.

Hermione frowned at the exchanges between Scott and Stiles and it also confused her that Allison was also exchanging a look with the boys. She then shook her head and turned back to her lunch, taking a bite out of her ham and cheese toastie. As she took a bite, the sleeve covering her wand had fallen down. Allison was the first to notice.

"Say, Hermione, that's a strange looking object on your wrist. What is it?" Allison asked the girl. Hermione put down her sandwich and noticed that her sleeve was down, showing off her wand and the harness. Anna looked up, her mouth full of food and looked to Hermione, and Scott stiffened, also turning to Hermione. Hermione nodded to her and gave Scott a reassuring smile.

"Uh, I broke my wrist about a while ago and the harness is to support my wrist and the stick is to stop me from bending it so much." She lied, looking at Allison. Scott and Anna turned to Allison, seeing if she would take the lie.

"Oh…that's handy." Allison spoke, causing Scott, Anna and Hermione to relax a little.

"It looks like a cool magic wand the way it's shaped like that." Stiles pointed out. Hermione stiffened and she saw that Anna did the same thing. Stiles then grunted again, and she turned to Scott, who was looking at Stiles with an angry look on his face. Hermione wondered why Scott was looking at his best friend like that when it hit her.

_Scott must have told Stiles who…no, what Anna and I are._ Hermione thought to herself. She gripped the ends of the table as she tried to calm herself down. She then gave a glare to Scott, who flinched and turned his head towards Allison, as an attempt to avoid her. She scoffed as she stood up, grabbing Scott tightly by the arm and pulled him up, causing Allison to jump back in shock as well as Stiles. Anna just watched with an amused look on her face.

"Oh dear cousin, don't think you're going to get away with it that easily…" she muttered under her breath, making sure that only Scott could hear her. She then shook her head and smiled at Allison. "Allison, it was lovely to meet you…unfortunately, I need to speak to Scott about some things before our next class, so we will see you in chemistry? I believe that we are all in the same class next…shall we see you there?"

Allison nodded. "Uh…yes sure…shall I leave?"

"Oh no, you stay here and enjoy your lunch. It just a family thing, nothing for you to worry about… So we will see you there! Anna, Stiles, will you join us?" She spoke as she held her grip on Scott's arm. Stiles nodded wordlessly and Anna raised an eyebrow but then shrugged and grabbed her bag, along with Hermione's and began to follow Hermione as she dragged Scott out of the cafeteria. Stiles walked wordlessly beside her and she frowned.

Hermione led them out to the hallway and kept walking, her hand still on Scott's arm and led them down the hallway, stopping when she saw an empty classroom. With a force she didn't know she had, she threw up into the room and once Anna and Stiles were in the classroom, she slammed the door and pulled her wand. Both Stiles and Scott took a step back and Anna raised her hands up.

"Woah, Hermione, I get that you are angry about something but I'm sure that we can all talk, can we not?" Anna quaked.

"Oh relax, all of you…I'm just casting a charm so that nobody overhears on our conversation." Hermione assured them all as she raised her wand. "_Muffilato!_"

Anna sighed as she saw a clear barrier surround itself around the room. "I get that, but you mind explaining to me why you felt the need to drag your cousin into a room and then used magic in the presence of a muggle?"

"Hey! I'm not a muggle! Besides, that was kinda cool…using magic…Awesome!" Stiles stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, Stiles, you are…Muggle is a term used to describe non-magical people, hence you're a muggle and my muggle cousin decided to tell you about the fact that we are witches, which as my dear cousin knows, it goes against our Statue of Secrecy. Normal ordinary muggles aren't supposed to know about witches and wizards." Hermione explained.

Anna turned to Scott. "You didn't…"

"I did?" Scott hesitantly confirmed. "Look, Stiles would have found out about you eventually, considering her spends all his time at my house and so, I thought that it would be easier to tell him instead of explaining to him as to why two young women who don't look like teenagers come into the school and I explained to Stiles that you were at a school for magic but hadn't been there in years and that's all…"

"That's all? That's all?!" Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, look, think of it this way…you can do magic around me and him freely, instead of having to hide every time he came over." Scott said.

Hermione was about to speak but was stopped by Anna. Stiles thankfully stayed quiet.

"Hermione, I know it goes against the rules, but he's right…at least now, we don't have to hide, well, at least around the house…" Anna added.

Hermione huffed. "Fine…doesn't mean I'm not happy…" She pointed a finger at Stiles, who froze. "You tell anybody, and trust me, knowing that we're witches will be the least of your worries."

"Hermione!" Scott hissed.

"No Scott…I know that you had noble intentions, but it still goes against our rules. Now that he knows what we are, he will be in danger. Knowing that we are witches probably isn't the best thing for him and while there ways to for him to forget, we know that you would just tell him again anyway, so letting him in on our secret, not the best idea." Anna remarked. Scott nodded, letting her words sink in.

"Hey, don't worry about me…I know how to survive…and besides, if someone wanted me dead, I would have died already, considering this town is already full of dark creatures and what not…witches don't worry me." Stiles said simply with a smile.

Hermione frowned. "Dark creatures? Is that what you were trying to say earlier? About things going bump in the night?"

"Dark creatures? What, there are werewolves in this town or something?" Anna asked, laughing to herself.

Stiles laughed nervously. "Funny you should mention werewolves…"

Scott sighed, raising his hands in the air. "Seriously Stiles?!"

"Are you saying that there are werewolves in this town?! Why didn't you tell me! I don't believe you…I mean, if there were werewolves in this town, they would be getting sickly and grey-skinned because it's almost full moon. Trust me, we've come across werewolves before…in fact, Anna is godmother to a baby werewolf…well half a werewolf, but still! Trust me, we'd know if there were werewolves…" Hermione ranted.

Stiles scoffed. "You obviously haven't met all werewolves, considering you didn't know Scott is one…"

"Stiles!" Scott shouted, hitting Stiles in the back of the head. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry…Scott's a what?" Hermione hissed.

Scott sighed. "I'm…a…well…a werewolf."

Anna, who had kept quiet, laughed. "Oh I'm sorry! I just…seriously? I've met werewolves before…and you Scott, are not a werewolf. I'm sorry, but I refused to believe that."

Scott nodded before turning to Stiles, who grinned. "Perhaps you'd like to see some proof?"

Hermione scoffed. "Oh yes, let's see some proofed that my idiotic cousin is a werewolf."

Scott glared at her before suddenly, his eyes turned into a golden yellow and both Hermione and Anna gasped. Then, Hermione took a step back as she saw Scott's hands shift into a set of claws, the nails sharpening. His muscles bulged as he breathed heavily, keeping himself in check but they could see that he was telling the truth.

"Okay, buddy…you showed them your claws and eyes…I think that's convinced them…" Stiles calmly spoke, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. Scott growled, but managed to breathe more calmly and his hands turned back to normal, but his eyes still stayed the golden yellow, before slowly turning back into his chocolate brown.

"That's only part of my transformation. I become more but it's not safe here…but do you believe me now?" Scott told them.

Anna nodded. "I do…how….how did you become…I mean-"

"You mean how did I become a werewolf? I was bitten…by an alpha…that's one of the ways to become a werewolf. You are either born one or you're bitten and you turn into one." Scott explained.

"Well, you're not like our werewolves…so different but yet the same." Anna murmured.

"Wait, there are other werewolves out there?" Stiles asked.

"Yes…well, I think so…I mean, so far the werewolves I've known, they transform into actual werewolves and their eyes don't turn yellow or anything like that and they definitely look, well buff. Remus, the werewolf we knew, he looked sickly and had scars and he had to take a potion every full moon, wolfsbane it was called, to keep him in check. So yes, there must be others…but there are all sorts of creatures out there, so I really cannot be surprised. Witches, werewolves, vampires…oh and dragons…so many…" Anna acknowledged.

"Wolfsbane actually hurts me, so I can't take that potion…" Scott chuckled, before noticing that Stiles had a shocked look on his face. "Uh, Stiles…are you okay man?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah…wait, you said dragons? As in actual flying dragons?"

Anna nodded. "Yes…and they breath fire too…I should know, I fought a dragon as part of the Triwizard tournament in my fourth year at Hogwarts, our magic school. God, he was a bloody menace but I won in the end."

"You…fought…a…dragon?" Stiles stammered, looking at the dark-haired woman in awe. Scott too looked shocked.

She shrugged. "Yes…it's not that hard…in fact there are dragon keepers who look after dragons in Romania. What's the problem?"

Stiles scoffed. "The problem? You just told me that you fought a dragon and now there are dragon keepers and you just told us that calmly? I was not expecting this when I came to school today…"

Hermione sighed. "Yes, well, I was not expecting to find out that my cousin is a werewolf! Does Auntie Mel know about this? I mean, how do you cope? How long have you been this way? Have you even thought about what this would do to you if people, let's say hunters, were to find out about you?"

"Hermione! Calm down!" Scott shouted.

"No, I will not! Did you even think what will happen if you were to lash out on an innocent person, or even your own family?!" Hermione yelled back.

"I have! I know how to control it! So, be calm…trust me…I have thought about everything and the hunters already know about me but they have a code. They don't us, we don't hunt them…" Scott grunted.

"Oh…And I supposed that the hunters knowing about you are supposed to make everything better?

"Well, when you put it that way…but Allison won't let anything happened to Scott…" Stiles told them, causing Scott to groan.

"Oh please don't tell me…Allison is a hunter?" Hermione demanded to know.

Scott nodded. "But she's against what her family…she thinks that its inhumane to hunt people who are…innocent…"

"Right…anything else we should know? I mean apart from the fact that you're a werewolf, Allison's a hunter and we live in a town full of werewolves, is there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Nope…that's pretty much it…Just witches, werewolves and hunters in one town…what we need now, are vampires…" Stiles beamed.

Everyone stared at him.

* * *

><p>They had finished school for the day and were currently at the McCall house, sitting at the dining table, doing their first ever muggle homework that were given to them by their teachers. Scott and Stiles at dropped them off and then mysteriously took off, leaving the girls behind and wondering what the two were up to. After the revelation that Scott was a werewolf, Hermione needed more answers than just 'I'm a werewolf'. Although Scott had told both Hermione and Anna almost all about his life as a werewolf when they were in the classroom earlier that day, she knew that he hadn't told her the whole story. So far the girls knew that there was a werewolf, called the Alpha and that Scott was a Beta. Scott was turned by the Alpha, but that Alpha had died, and in its place, there was a new Alpha that wanted Scott a part of his pack. But Hermione knew that there was more to the story and she was confused.<p>

"I know that Anna, but still, something is up…" Hermione couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was seriously wrong.

"Let it be Hermione…Scott is more than capable of looking after himself. Granted, he hasn't been the most truthful person, but I'm sure he has his reasons. Now, we have chemistry homework to do and let's get to it!" Anna scolded, causing Hermione to smile at the raven haired beauty.

"Oh, and here I thought I was one that had to forced you to do your homework when we were at Hogwarts…what changed?" she teased.

"I…I…Look, if Scott wanted to tell us what was going on, he would have. I'm sure that he will tell us the full truth when he is ready but he just told us that he's a werewolf." Anna pointed out.

"All thanks to Stiles…if it wasn't for him, we'd probably be in the dark about the whole 'Scott is a werewolf!' I'm just worried…" Hermione scoffed.

"I get that, but he's a werewolf…and I'm sure that he can take of himself. And besides, he's a werewolf, so really, what's out there that can harm him? I'm sure that he's okay and when he's ready to tell us the full story, he'll tell us…" Anna assured Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I guess…I can't help it…I mean, it's only been like over a month and I can't help but to have that feeling that everything is not okay. I guess I'm still on edge…"

Anna grunted softly. "I know what you mean…"

Hermione looked at her, her frown creasing. "You're still having the nightmares aren't you?"

Anna shook her head. "Yeah, but my scar isn't playing up…so it's just the nightmares…"

Hermione nodded. She knew that Anna still had to come to terms about the events of the battle. Although it had been over a month since the battle, the wounds and scars were still fresh and she knew that her best friend was having hard time believing that all was at peace.

"He's not coming back…Anna," Hermione grabbed Anna's hands and squeezed them tightly, "He's gone…he's not coming back…"

"Are you assuring yourself or me?" Anna whispered.

"Both…"

"I can still feel him…in my head…I know he's gone and everything, but I can still feel him. It's like he's there, haunting me…the nightmare starts off as always, that I failed, that I couldn't destroy the horcrux…and that I…I keep failing and then it's me and him and he kills me…and instead of screaming, I wake…I know he's gone but he's still there…and I thought that by coming here, I would a have chance of a normal life but now, we have werewolves, hunters and god knows what else…" Anna shivered, causing Hermione to wrap her arms around Anna, pulling her close.

"He's gone…and he is never coming back…" Hermione pulled away and looked into Anna's eyes. "Yes, the scars and memories are still fresh and raw and the memories of the past are still there but you need to stop beating yourself up. You defeated a terrible wizard that was hell bent on controlling the universe and that takes a toll on someone. And as for Beacon Hills being a home to the supernatural, well, I can't say I didn't see that coming. But it will be okay…because, at least we know how to handle werewolves…but we'll be fine…"

Anna nodded. "Yeah…oh god…your cousin is a werewolf…"

"Yeah…but different that was Remus was…I mean, I read stories about different species of werewolves but didn't think they actually existed because the only species I saw were of Remus's kind…" Hermione murmured.

"Well, now we know…and you know what else? I won't be able to shift…" Anna mumbled.

"Oh yeah…because your animagnus is a white wolf…funny that…Well, at least mine is an ocelet…cat and dog…god we are a pair…" Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, I never quite understand why you chose a rare breed of a cat than actual cat or big cat. I mean, you could have been a panther or some other big cat…" Anna commented.

"I chose the ocelet because it chose me. Just like the white wolf chose you. But yeah, now that we have wolves in the place, maybe we can shift, just stay away from the werewolves…" Hermione suggested.

Anna gave her a look before turning out the window and looking outside. She had noticed that the sun had gone down and it was night time. "Like that's going to be hard. I wonder how many werewolves there are out there. I mean—"

She was suddenly cut off by the sound of a woman screaming and she turned to Hermione who gasped.

"What the bloody was that?" Hermione gasped, getting up from her seat and running outside. Anna followed her and they stopped on the porch, looking out in the distance. The scream came in waves, like an echo throughout the town.

"I don't know...but we need to find Scott. Here, take my wand and my clothes and follow me. I'm going to sniff out Scott." Anna told her, handing the girl her wand and then transforming into her animagnus, which was in the shape of a white wolf. Anna's fur was pure white, the fur reaching down to her paws and tail and the eyes were Anna's own striking green. She was small for a wolf, but that was because she was already slender and small in human form. Hermione watched as Anna jumped off the porch and sniffed in the air, trying to make out Scott's scent. She grabbed Anna's wand and clothes and began to follow her wolfy friend.

Anna could make out a faint scent and began to follow it. With Hermione running behind her, she ran in the direction of the scent, her paws hitting the hard ground and following the scent. She could vaguely remember what Scott smelled like and although it was weird, it was necessary. The girl and the wolf ran through the streets, looking out for Hermione's cousin when suddenly, they had arrived to what looked like a hospital and standing beside a familiar blue jeep, was Scott, looking anxious.

Hermione shouted out, causing Scott to look at her and he frowned. It wasn't because his cousin was there; it was because there was a white wolf running alongside her.

"Hermione what…" he stammered, as his cousin and the wolf got closer.

"Oh don't worry about the wolf. It's Anna…" she told him.

"What about Anna? Is she okay?" He asked straightening up a little.

"No…the wolf…It's Anna…it's her animagnus." Hermione informed.

Scott frowned, staring at the wolf and turning back to his cousin. "A what?"

"An animagnus…it's an animal form that witches and wizards can turn into if they wish. It's very rare…only a few in the world, including Anna and myself…" She explained.

Scott nodded, still staring at the wolf. "Okay…yeah…I'm little confused…"

The wolf huffed in annoyance and then suddenly transformed back into Anna, who happened to be naked. Scott jumped back, shocked at the transformation and then placed a hand over his eyes, but then decided to close his eyes and quickly took off his jacket and held it out for Anna to grab. Both Hermione and Anna laughed.

"Yeah okay! I believe you now! Do you have clothes or something Anna? Here's my jacket." He told her, still holding out his jacket.

Anna waved it away, grabbing her clothes off Hermione and quickly pulling them on. She placed her wand on her harness on her wrist. "It's fine Scott…"

He opened his eyes, quickly putting his jacket back on. "Oh okay…so…you're a wolf…well, sort of…"

Anna nodded. "Yes…and Hermione is a cat…"

Scott snapped his head to Hermione who shrugged. "Well, actually I'm an ocelet…"

"It's still a cat…" Anna murmured.

"Okay…so, a cat…and a dog…in town with werewolves…" Scott stammered.

"You say that like it's a totally normal thing…" Hermione said.

"Well, you don't see magic or the supernatural every day and this town is full of surprises, so yeah, finding out that you can turn into animals isn't all that surprising. Anyway, get in. I'm just waiting for Stiles." He told them. They nodded and all three loaded into the jeep, with Hermione and Anna sitting in the back and Scott in the front seat.

"So why are we here?" Anna asked.

"One of our friends has gone missing. She was the one that was screaming earlier and she's gone, so I'm going to sniff her out. Wait, maybe you guys can help. Do you have like a locating spell?" he questioned.

Hermione nodded. "We do, but we need an object that your friend owns, like a necklace or something personal. Wait, why has she gone missing? What happened to her? I mean if she's gone missing, why aren't you letting the police handle it?"

"She was kinda attacked…like by the alpha werewolf…and she hasn't turned yet…so…" Scott explained to them slowly.

Hermione nodded. "Ah…I see…"

"Well, it could be worse…" Anna spoke. Hermione gave her a glare and Scott sheepishly smiled. He then noticed that Stiles was walking to the car, with a hospital robe in his hand. Stiles frowned as he approached his car, seeing that not only his best friend was in the car, but the witches too.

"Dude…" Stiles began as he got into his car.

"No time to explain…they're gonna help us…" Scott told him, and stiles nodded, handing over the robe. "This was the one she was just wearing?"

Stiles nodded, sighing as he looked at the robe.

"I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her…not again. Also, Hermione and Anna may know a spell to help us find her…" Scott assured his friend.

"All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her." Stiles anxiously said, waving his hands to Scott as if to tell him to hurry up. Scott nodded and Stiles started up his car, before shouting suddenly and everyone looked in front of the car, seeing Allison in the headlights. Allison frowned, noticing the girls, but shook her head and ran towards Scott.

"What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us!" He panicked.

"I don't care. She's my best friend and we need to find her before they do…and besides, what is Hermione and Anna doing here?" she asked.

"They can help us…and they kinda know about me…" Scott told her.

Allison frowned. "What…how? And how can they help?"

"They're witches…" Stiles blurted out. Scott, Hermione and Anna groaned and Anna slapped Stiles in the back of the head. "Ow! Well, she's a hunter…she's bound to find out soon anyway and besides, she won't tell anyone!"

Anna sighed. Although she had only known the girl for a day, she didn't want to the girl to know that there were witches in town. Allison looked at the girls and wondered what kind of witches they were.

"Okay…and Stiles is right…I won't tell anyone…though I didn't think that there were witches…anyway we need to get going before my father finds Lydia." Allison stated.

"Wait, he knows?" Stiles asked.

Allison nodded. "I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs."

"Search party…" Scott whispered.

"More like a hunting party…" Allison corrected him.

Scott nodded, and then opened the door to let her in. Allison climbed in the back, sitting next to Hermione. It was tight and a bit squished, but they managed to fit and make it so that it was comfortable. Stiles backed out of the park, and drove out of the hospital, heading towards the main road onto the highway.

It was a while before anyone started talking. Scott was sniffing the robe and then had put his head out the window and Allison was playing with her hands. Anna knew that she was itching to ask both Hermione and herself questions and so, she relented, not really caring about the rules at the present time. Of course, Hermione would be furious, but at the point, Anna didn't really care.

"I know that you are dying to ask questions, but yes, we are witches…wand wielders to be exact…that's what Hermione had on her wrist earlier today." Anna spoke. Hermione gasped and Allison nodded.

"I thought that it was strange to have a harness like that…Wand-wielders? I've never heard of them but I guess I have now…" Allison murmured.

Hermione scoffed. "Oh great…haven't we broken enough rules already? I mean Scott tells Stiles about us and now Allison knows! What next, the whole town?!"

Anna sighed. "Look…I know it's not rational and it goes against the rules, but you rather be honest to Allison, that way she can protect us from her father, who is a hunter, and we can protect her?"

Hermione frowned. "Oh alright…that I'm not happy about it."

Anna snorted. "You normally are never happy about breaking the rules…why do you think I'm always the one who breaks them?"

Hermione smiled. "Yeah…so, Lydia, that's who we're looking for?"

Scott nodded, his head still out the window. "Yeah, and she might be turning…"

Stiles frowned, his eyes on the road. "Alright, but if she's turning, would the hunters actually kill her?"

Allison sighed. "I don't know…they won't tell me anything… Okay, all they say is 'we'll talk after Kate's funeral when the others get here'."

Stiles shook his head. "What others?"

"I don't know…they won't tell me that either." Allison grunted.

Stiles scoffed. "Okay…well your family has got some serious communication issues that they need to work on. Scott, are we going the right way?"

Scott sniffed. "Yeah! Take the next right!"

Stiles turned the corner sharply, causing Anna, Hermione and Allison to lean on each other and then curse Stiles. Scott continued to show Stiles the way, sniffing Lydia out. They had then eventually arrived in an area surrounded by trees and up on the hill, was a haunted looking house. Stiles groaned as he recognised the house and Scott followed suit. Anna wondered what was making them act that way. They all got out of the car and began to walk up the hill, heading towards the house. As Anna got closer, she noticed that the house looked like it had been set on fire and that it looked empty.

Stiles was leading the group and he stopped, turning to Scott. "She came here? You sure?"

Scott shrugged. "This is where the scent leads…"

Stiles kept walking. "Right, but has Lydia ever been here?"

Allison shook her head. "Not with me…Maybe she came here on instinct, like she was looking for Derek."

Anna frowned. "Derek?"

"He's the new alpha. The old one was killed and now, Derek is the new alpha. And if that's the case, that means Lydia was looking for an Alpha…" Scott told them as they kept walking towards the house.

Allison sighed. "She was looking for a pack right? Because wolves need a pack…"

"Not all of them…" Scott grunted.

"I know you won't but would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack?" Allison asked.

Scott nodded. "Yeah, we're stronger in packs…"

"Like strength in numbers?"

Scott shook his head. "No, like literally stronger, faster, better in every way…"

Anna frowned. "Is that the same for an Alpha, like this Derek?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah…it will make Derek stronger…"

Stiles, who had been walking around, had shouted from behind the group. "Whoa, hey guys, look at this!"

They all turned to stare at Stiles, who was lifting up a very thin line of string. "You see this? I think it's tripwire…"

Hermione, Anna and Allison walked over to him as he held the string. Anna was about to stop him but he then pulled the string and Anna frowned, noticing that nothing had happened.

"Huh, that's strange…" she murmured. However she spoke too soon.

"Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "Yeah buddy?"

They all turned around to see that Scott was dangling in the air, swinging sideways. Allison started to giggle and so did Anna, trying hard not to but was failing. Hermione gave Stiles a stern look and Stiles looked guilty.

"Next time you see a tripwire, don't trip it." Scott remarked. Allison and Anna burst into louder giggles as Stiles nodded his head. They all walked to him, to help him down until suddenly Scott held his hands up. "Wait, wait ,wait, wait….someone's coming…Hide! Go!"

Stiles grabbed Hermione as Anna grabbed Allison, pulling out her wand and she saw Hermione do the same. Both Allison and Stiles looked at the witches wide eyed as they ran down the hill, hiding behind a tree. They hid from out of sight, and although couldn't see anything, she could hear footsteps approaching and then a conversation between Scott and a gentleman. She could only make out a few words here and there, as the gentleman warned Scott about Lydia and describe the term known as hemicorporectomy. Hermione gasped and was about to step out with her wand when Anna stopped her. Anna knew that Hermione wanted to save her cousin, but Anna also knew that it would be a bad idea to expose themselves in front of hunters. And so, they stayed. Allison gave Anna look, letting her know that she made the right choice and after what seemed hours, but really minutes, they heard the footsteps leave and all four stepped out from behind the tree, walking to Scott.

"You okay?" Allison asked as they approached him

"Oh, just another life-threatening conversation with your dad." He scoffed.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, thank god it was only that…now, to get you down…"

Anna raised her wand and chanted "_Relashio!_", causing the wire to snap and Scott landed on the ground. He got up and dusted off the leaves and dirt.

"Thanks…"

Anna nodded. "Anytime…"

He smiled, and then turned around walking towards the house. "So, coming?"

Anna smirked, while Hermione just rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

**Thanks again for the reviews and such and we noticed that some had questions. True, we do need a beta-writer but we have a friend that looks it over for spelling mistakes and all that jazz who doesn't have an account on FanFiction. Now, yes, Hermione and Anna are OOC, but that's because they are in a new world, and surrounded by new characters, so their personality is bound to change and while we appreciate the criticism as it allows us to do better, but if you are going to complain about something over and over again, then don't read. We want people to read and enjoy and leave criticism and all that but when people say that our characters are not like the ones they read in the books, please remember that it is fan-fiction, and that yes, our characters are going to be OOC…we said that at the beginning and we'll keep saying it. It is an OOC/AU story…We are sorry if we have offended anybody…we truly are and we don't want to lose followers…this story plus our others are just a figment of our imagination and we don't own anything but the plot. And while it may seem that things are going a little fast, we kinda writing that way but we'll slow things down a bit in all our stories...sorry if we're going a bit too fast...**

**also, we need to clarify a few things - one is that obviously the war has been brought up to suit the times of the show and such, Ron and the gang are alive, except those who died in the books...and so is a certain deatheater, but more of that later...spoiler alert on that...and Ron is with Luna, Ginny with Neville and Teddy is with his grandma, but still keeps in touch with Anna, and we will write a scene in later chapters where an owl turns up and annoys the hell out of Stiles...please ask us any questions and such, if you want to know anything...and the same goes for all our stories, including our new twilight one...check it out guys...**

**We own nothing…everything is owned by JK Rowling and the creators of Teen Wolf…and soryr for long author's note...**

**Please review and follow...we love them! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three:<strong>

After looking around the abandoned house, the group had decided that Lydia was not there and decided to head on home, leaving the search for Lydia the following day. Anna was grateful for her bed and was knocked out the minute her head hit her pillow, and so was Hermione. However the night filled them both with nightmares of their past, and so it was a sleepless night for Anna, and for Hermione, who was sporting raccoon eyes and a troubled look on her face when she woke up the next morning. Anna and Hermione kept quiet about their sleepless night as the walked towards the entrance of the high school with Scott and Stiles, who was telling the group that there was an incident at the cemetery, where a grave of a recent deceased person was robbed and only the liver was missing.

"She ate the liver?" Scott grimaced as the group walked towards the school. Hermione frowned at her cousin's disgust and wondered why he would say something like that.

"No, I didn't say that she ate it…it just said that it was missing. And you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles snapped.

"I never ate anyone's liver…" Scott mumbled.

Anna smirked. "Right, because when it comes to werewolves, you're a model of self-control? I find that hard to believe…"

Scott grunted at her while Stiles gave her a smile and Hermione just rolled her eyes. They continued to walk into the school, walking up the steps when suddenly Stiles stopped.

"Wait, hold on…You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you." Stiles pointed out.

Hermione frowned. "He's right…instead of focusing on finding Lydia, you should treat this like your first time. Like what was going through your mind when you turned? And where did you go and all that? Do you get what I mean? I mean what were you drawn too?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I get it…and I was drawn to…Allison…yeah, Allison…"

Stiles scoffed. "Seriously? Nothing else whatsoever? Oh boy…"

Scott shrugged. "Nothing else mattered…but that's good though right? Because the night that Lydia was bit, she was with you."

Stiles sighed. "Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson…"

As he ended his sentence, he gestured towards a silver sports car that was pulling up to the school and parking in a spot. Anna frowned as a young man, dressed in a leather jacket, jeans, shirt and scarf, got out of the car and cockily made his way towards the school. He stopped when a homeless man talked to him and then gave he gave the guy money, before walking his way to school. As he reached them he pulled his sunglasses off his head and rolled his eyes at both Stiles and Scott, before flashing a smile at both Anna and Hermione.

"Boys…who are your friends?" he spoke, his voice deep and rich. Anna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her bag swaying as she did. She was wearing a turquoise green sleeveless blouse, black jeans and bracelets and although she had wanted to wear her flats, she opted for a pair of thigh-high black boots, and her wand was safely tucked inside her boots. Her raven hair was tied in a messy bohemian side braid, the end resting on her shoulder. Hermione was wearing a similar outfit, with blue jeans, a grey sweater and brown leather boots, with her wand tucked inside as well.

"Jackson, this is my cousin Hermione and this is Anna." Scott introduced. Jackson smirked at the witches, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So, beauties, where are you gorgeous lades from?" Jackson asked.

"Why do you care?" Hermione responded. Stiles and Scott gasped as Jackson took a step back, shocked by her remark.

"Can't I be curious about the newcomers? And by the sound of your voice, I can assume that you're from England?" He inquired.

"Assume away…don't let us stop you…" Hermione snapped. Anna frowned at her friend, wondering why she was acting this way. Yes, Hermione was bossy and a bit harsh, but she was acting a little off.

Stiles noticed the tension and spoke up. "Don't listen to Hermione, Jackson. She's having a bad day. Uh, I think we need to be at practice? In like five minutes?"

Jackson nodded, and he turned to Anna, who gave him a small smile. He returned it and walked off.

"Mind telling me what that was about?" she asked, as Stiles and Scott stared at Hermione.

"Nothing…look, I'm going to head to history class." Hermione mumbled.

"Oh, Allison is in that class, so you'll be able to see her." Scott piped up, trying to lighten the mood.

She nodded and walked off, heading inside the school. Anna sighed as the group watched her walk in.

"Is…is she okay? I noticed lately that she's been having nightmares, as well as you…" Scott murmured.

"We went through a war, Scott…of course we're having bloody nightmares." Anna snapped, now realising what Hermione's problem was. Anna noticed that Hermione kept tossing and turning during her sleep in the night and Anna realised that Hermione must have had another Bellatrix Nightmare. Anna could relate, as her dreams were filled mostly of Voldemort.

"I know that…I just I hear things when you guys are asleep. I mean you don't scream but—"

"I know Scott…you're just looking out for us…anyway, don't you guys have practice or something? Practice for what?" Anna dismissed him.

Scott sighed, eying Stiles who gave a tight smile. "Yeah…uh, lacrosse…it's our version of football here."

Anna nodded. "Oh...Wait, is that the game where you have these sticks with nets and you have to throw the ball with these nets and into the goal post?"

Scott nodded. Anna tilted her head. "Huh…god, I miss Quidditch…"

Stiles frowned while Scott stared at Anna. "Wait, you follow Quidditch? My grandma use to tell me about the game all the time."

"Yes…I use to play it. I was the seeker." Anna told him. Stiles looked even more confused.

"No way! How-"

Stiles interrupted Scott. "Human here! What the heck is Quidditch?"

Anna smiled. "Oh, Stiles, the innocent muggle…Quidditch is a game played on broomsticks."

"Broomsticks? As in actual broomsticks? You guys fly broomsticks?" Stiles squeaked.

"Yes…remind me to show you one day…I brought my Firebolt with me, so perhaps one day…Anyway, I'm off the lockers, and then to class. You two enjoy your lacrosse practice…" Anna told them, nodding to them both and walking off. Stiles and Scott watched as she entered the school and out of their sight.

Stiles slapped Scott on his shoulder. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me that they could fly brooms? I mean how cool is that?!"

"Ow…I didn't know…I mean I knew about the flying of brooms and such but yeah, wow…an actual Quidditch player is living in my house…" Scott murmured as he began to walk towards the school entrance.

"Dragons, magic and brooms? Whatever next?" Stiles exclaimed, following Scott.

* * *

><p>After taking a moment to remember where her locker was, Anna finally found it and opened it, putting her bag into the locker and pulling out her history text book. It was nice of the school to provide the witches with the school textbooks and curriculum for the semester and Anna was grateful that she didn't have to go shopping for supplies, though she did go shopping for the notebooks and pens. It was different, the shopping for normal school supplies that is, as shopping for magical supplies consisted of pots and quills and such. Now all she had to shop for were pens, notebooks and highlighters. She grabbed her notebook, putting it on top of her textbook and grabbed her pencil case. She considered grabbing the textbook for her class after history but decided against it and closed her locker. She walked away as the bell began to ring and she flipped through the pages of her notebook when suddenly she walked into a hard chest, and dropped her books onto the floor.<p>

"Bugger! You bloody idiot!" She swore, getting on her knees and picking up her books.

"Well, you walked into me, not the other way round…" spoke a deep masculine voice and she looked up, her eyes locking with rich light green eyes. She stood up slowly, grabbing her things and taking in the sight of the man before her. He was handsome, strong and masculine, with his strong chiselled jaw and cheekbones, dark spikey black hair and a stubble along his jawline. His eyes were a light green, not like her piercing emerald green, but light and softer in colour. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants and jacket that showed off his masculine body and he screamed dangerous.

"Well, that may be true, but you could have warned a girl before knocking her off her feet and making her drop her things." She snapped, holding her books closely to her.

"Well, you were engrossed in your books, it's no wonder you didn't bump into someone sooner…" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Look I have a class that I have to get to, now the bell has rung…so would you mind, you know, moving out of my way?"

"Oh, and I here I thought we were having a conversation between two students…" he pouted mockingly.

She scoffed. "Yeah, you're a student here. You don't like young enough to be a student and you certainly don't look the part of a teacher, so spare me the crap about being a student. Why are you even here? I mean, this is a high school, not some biker joint."

He sighed. "Biker joint? Funny but you're right, I'm not a student but I am looking for one. Perhaps you can help me? Surely the mysterious British girl can help out a guy like me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Right, and you think that the mysterious British girl would know all about the students in this place considering she's only been here what, all of five minutes? Right, first you knock me over and then you start questioning me…you're a right arsehole you know that?"

He chuckled. "I've been called worse and you walked into me…but I haven't started questioning you yet…but since you brought it up, I'm looking for a student who goes by Jackson…he's a little cocky, buff dude with brown hair. Do you know him?"

She nodded. "I might know him, I might not…but I can't help because I need to get to class and I am already late. So good luck on your search for Jackson…poor sod…and have a nice day."

She pushed past him, touching his shoulder and she felt sparks go through her like no tomorrow, making her gasp. He looked down at her, frowning as he did but she shook her head and walked on, trying to get further away. She kept walking until she heard a shout behind her.

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" the man asked her, causing her to turn around and stare at him.

"And what? Give away the mystery of the British girl? I think not. Goodbye Arsehole!" She said, turning her heel and walking away.

"Actually, my name is Derek…" he told her and she stopped, wondering if this was the Derek that Scott and Stiles were talking about. She turned around again and stared at him. Sure, he screamed of power and looked the part of the Alpha, but she couldn't be sure.

"No, sorry, Arsehole suits you better." She started walking backwards before turning her heel and then on an impulse, she shouted. "And the name is Anna! Have a nice day!"

She heard him chuckled behind her. "Now was that so hard?"

She rolled her eyes and raised her hand, flipping him off, which caused him to laugh. She kept walking until she reached her classroom, opening the door and smiling apologetically at the teacher before spotting Hermione and sitting down next to her. She gave Hermione a small smile and placed her books on the table.

_Idiot!_ She scolded herself. _Now he knows your name! If he is the Derek that Scott was talking about, you're a nitwit…doesn't help that he's absolutely gorgeous, with that hard body and those fuck-me eyes….Anna focus! Now is not the time to be thinking about hot boys with beautiful eyes. Well, think of it this way, if he is Scott's Derek, at least you know what he looks like…the hunk…Anna, shut up!_

* * *

><p>After a boring history class and maths class, Anna and Hermione joined Scott for chemistry. As Anna walked into the class, she saw that Jackson was sitting with another male and was in conversation with him. She saw Jackson look up, and he gave her smile, in which she returned and saw him stare at Hermione, who looked a little sorry. She gave him a tight smile and he nodded, turning his head back to the other male. Anna wondered if Jackson was found by Derek, but shook her head and followed Scott to an empty table. Both she and Scott sat together while Hermione sat behind them.<p>

Anna turned around in her seat, facing Hermione. "You know, you will have to apologise to him at some point. You were quite snappy this morning."

Hermione nodded. "I know…I'll apologise to him at lunch…I didn't get much sleep last night, with the whole looking for this girl and…"

"And you had another Bellatrix nightmare." Anna finished for her. Hermione gave her a sad look and Anna saw that Scott was listening in. Anna turned back to face the blackboard and sighed.

"Who is Bellatrix?" she heard Scott whisper to her.

"A monster…not worse than Voldemort, but a monster nonetheless…she was Voldemort's most trusted advisor…and she…well, it's more Hermione's story than mine, but let's just say that Bellatrix was a bad person." She told him and he nodded. Stiles had then walked into the class and made his way to the table to Hermione. He noisily dropped his bag on the floor and drummed his fingers on the table. Anna rolled her eyes at his behaviour and then smirked when she heard Hermione grunt in annoyance.

"Would you mind not doing that?" She heard Hermione demand.

"What? Why?" Stiles replied.

"Because it's annoying…and we're in class…" Hermione pointed out.

"Fine…" Anna then heard Stiles lean forward as the teacher began to pass out a booklet. It was a pop quiz and Anna sighed, not expecting to do a quiz. She heard Hermione clap her hands with glee and groaned along with Scott and Stiles, who was leaning forward in his seat.

"Alright, it's causing me serve mental anguish to say this, but he's right…Jackson is right…" Stiles whispered to Scott.

Anna frowned. "Right about what?"

"We kinda mentioned Lydia to Jackson and he mentioned something about Lydia's personality and now that she might be a werewolf, we're thinking that she might do something drastic now that she has a set of real claws…" Scott informed her.

"Geez, this Lydia must have been a right something…and I haven't even met the girl the girl yet." Anna mumbled.

"Tell me about it…you know, what if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive?" Stiles whispered a little too loud.

The teacher, Mr Harris, noticed and sighed. "This is a pop quiz, Mr Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career."

"Can you do that?" Stiles asked, causing both Anna and Scott to groan and Hermione to roll her eyes.

"Well, there it is again," Mr Harris said. "Your voice. Triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three for detention."

"Oh come off it, that's a bit unfair. I mean sure, Stiles is annoying but that's going a bit too far." Anna spoke up.

"You're one of the new students, aren't you? Miss Potter, isn't it? Well, Miss Potter, since you think that it's unfair of me, you can join Mr Stilinski at three for detention as well." Mr Harris smugly told her and Anna sighed, throwing her hands in the air in defeat and Scott gave her a small smile. "And you too Mr McCall?"

Scott snapped his head to Mr Harris. "No sir…"

"Didn't think so…" Mr Harris sneered and Anna heard Hermione snigger behind her. She rolled her eyes and focused on the paper before her. She knew some about the questions that were on the paper, but she picked up her pen and started to write. A few minutes in to her quiz, she looked up when she saw that Jackson had abruptly left the classroom. Anna frowned, wondering what was going with the boy and she could tell that Scott was wondering too. But she shook her head and refocused her mind on the quiz, dreading the detention that she had that afternoon

* * *

><p>Anna was bored. She along with Stiles was in detention and the only source of entertainment was watching the handles of the clock click down the minutes when detention would end. After a long day of learning and casual conversation with Allison at lunch, Anna dreaded the time that she had to leave for detention. Hermione was smug, as she always was whenever Anna got detention and had simply teased her throughout the day. After arriving ten minutes early to detention as a way to get out earlier, she had managed to not only get her homework down, but managed to count the tiles in the classroom and was now counting down the minutes. Stiles, who had made it just in time for the detention, had sat there the entire time with his head on his hands and just staring at the clock. Anna could have gone against the rules and used her magic to get of detention, but then that would make Stiles complain and as much as she liked Stiles, he really can be annoying at times. Thus, making them both bored. Then, the clock struck four and both Anna and Stiles gathered their things, ready to make haste. Anna wanted to get back to the McCall house, where Hermione currently was and relax and Stiles was anxious to meet up with Scott.<p>

"Sit…" Mr Harris commanded. He was sitting up at the front of the class.

"But it's been an hour…" Stiles stated.

"My detention is an hour and a half." Mr Harris told them.

Anna sighed as she sat back down whereas Stiles scoffed. "You can't do that!"

Mr Harris looked up. "Oh…but I can…You see Stiles, since your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from all the best that strict discipline has to offer. Now, sit down before I decide to keep you here all night…oh and Miss Potter, you are free to go. I think you've learnt your lesson."

Anna sniggered at her teacher's blunt remark as she got up from her seat and smiled at Stiles who just shook his head, sighing as he sat down. She laughed to herself as she left the classroom and walked to her locker. She put her notebook, textbook and pencil case in her locker, taking out her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder; she closed the locker door and walked towards the exit of the school stepping outside and walking to the parking lot. She noticed that the skies were grey and the air was a bit chilly, making her wish that she had a coat or something to wrap herself in. She wondered how she was getting back to the McCall house, thinking of apparating when suddenly, a black Camaro pulled up in front of her. She frowned, wondering who it could be when the window of the passenger seat rolled down and she gasped when she saw Derek in the driver's seat.

"Need a ride?" He casually asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Do you always lurk around the high schools, talking to unsuspecting girls and offering them rides?"

He smirked. "Only the ones I like…and the ones that are mysterious…like you."

She scoffed. "I'm hardly mysterious, _Derek_, since you already know my name."

"Yeah, but I don't know you…so, need a ride?"

She paused, thinking over his offer. She told herself that it would be dangerous to accept a ride from an Alpha werewolf, if he was the Alpha but on the other, she told herself that she would be mad not to accept the offer, as he was gorgeous, and who wouldn't want to accept a ride from a handsome bloke, even though he did look dangerous and yes, maybe she was crazy and stupid for considering his offer, but it was either that, or walk and then apparate home, in which she could expose herself. She then stared at him, looking at his hazel green eyes and she found herself trusting him, knowing that she would be okay in his company. And so, she opened the car door, much to Derek's amusement and slid into the leather seats, placing her bag on the floor, and running her hand up her leg, making sure that her wand was still in place.

"I'm only accepting because I am not sure how far it is from the school to Scott's house and I am not walking…so thanks…" she muttered.

"You know Scott?" He inquired. He put the car in gear, and began to drive out of the school, heading towards the main road and speeding up once he reached it.

She nodded. "Yes…my best friend, Hermione is his cousin. Her aunt, Scott's mother, has kindly offered the spare room to us."

"Okay…why though? I mean, why come here and attend school here in Beacon Hills? Surely there are schools in England?" He asked.

"There is…but we came here for a change in scenery. I'm sure there are schools in England but we needed the change and since Ms McCall was offering, we accepted it." She replied.

"Yeah, but why?" He pressed.

She snapped. "Because we wanted to, okay? Not that it's any of your business, but Hermione's parents passed away and Ms McCall just happens to be the last living relative that Hermione has."

"Okay…Sorry…" he mumbled apolitically. "I didn't mean to press you…sorry about your friend's parents…what about yours? How did they take it? I'm sure that they weren't happy."

"Well I don't know…considering my parents have been dead since I was a baby." She muttered, looking out the window. Derek gasped softly, causing Anna to turn to him and she could see pain in his eyes, like he knew how she felt.

"I'm sorry…if its anything, I lost my parents, well my family actually...but I know how you feel…" he whispered, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

She sighed feeling a little guilty for snapping at him. "Sorry about your family…and sorry for snapping at you. You offered me a ride home and I'm thanking you by being a complete tosser."

He laughed. "I wouldn't say a tosser, but I shouldn't have been so curious…"

She shook her head. "You have every right to be, considering I am the mysterious British girl named Anna."

He chuckled. "Let's start over…I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He took his right hand off the steering wheel and offered it to her.

She grabbed it, shaking his hand. "Anna Potter, originally from East London, England and I am here to experience the American way of life."

"And how is it going so far?" He asked.

"Interesting…like, so different from my boarding school in Scotland, but I like it…just hanging around Scott and Stiles is an adventure but they make me laugh, even though Stiles, Scott's friend is a little annoying." She told him

"Yeah, Stiles is like that." He agreed.

"You never told me how you know Scott…how do you know him?" She asked.

"We're friends, like from way back…we hanged out a bit…" He informed her, keeping his eyes on the road.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, I see…and here I thought that you were trying to recruit him into your gang."

He chuckled. "Do I look like a gang member?"

She shrugged. "You look like a bad boy…like a devilish bad boy up to no good."

He smiled, showing his white canines at her. "Oh I can be a bad boy…"

She laughed, while feeling a little hot at the same time. "God, you really are cocky, aren't you?"

He chuckled. "Only with you…"

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. He gave her another wide smile and she locked eyes with him, staring deeply into his light green eyes. She then blinked, turning away from him and staring in front of her, very aware that he was still staring at her. It had gotten a little dark out and she wondered how much time had passed since getting in the car but none of that mattered when suddenly she frowned, as there were police cars and an ambulance up ahead and she pointed at it, causing Derek to look.

"I wonder what happened…" She murmured as Derek frowned at the sight. He slowed down, pulling to a stop near the scene. He rolled down the window, and the stench of blood filled the car, causing Anna to gag, the stench filling her nostrils. Not the blood made her sick, as she was used to the smell of it, but it still made her gag as whenever there was blood, there was death. She shivered, trying to control herself as the stench brought back memories and she noticed that Derek was looking at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Yes…I'm fine...it's just the stench brought back memories…but I'm fine."

She was about to continue when she saw someone or something shift in the woods behind Derek's head. She narrowed her eyes and then groaned as she saw that it was Stiles and Scott, hiding in the bushes. She unzipped her seatbelt, grabbed her bag and opened the car door, in which Derek protested but she wasn't listening as she slammed the door, making her way over to the bushes while putting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. It was lucky that Derek's car was far away from the scene, as she made a bit of noise as she walked to Stiles and Scott. She also noticed that Derek had turned off his car and was following behind her, but not as close as she would like him to be. Stiles was the first to spot her and he tried to hide himself from her view.

"Don't try that with me Stilinski! I can see you!" She muttered, reaching the boys and crouching down to their level.

"Hey, we came here because Lydia might be here...and anyway, how did you get here?" Stiles demanded to know.

"I was…walking…alone…" she stammered. Scott and Stiles looked at each other before turning to her.

"Without your bag?" Stiles observed.

"It's in my locker…I mean, I was walking home, so I didn't want to carry a heavy bag." She lied.

"Right…and what, walking seemed a better option then let's say, apparating?" Scott asked.

She frowned. "You know about apparition?"

"My grandma used to apparate to our house every time she came for a visit. Not a pleasant thing to experience but it comes in handy…I mean, you're a witch, why didn't you apparate?" he asked.

A growl filled the air and both she and Scott frowned, but then she froze, remembering that Derek was still out there, and that if he was the Alpha, he could hear everything. She sighed, the growl confirming the fact that she did indeed accepted a lift from the Alpha and that he now knew that she was a witch. But how much he knew about them, she didn't know.

"I wanted to walk okay?" She said quickly. She noticed that Scott had given her a suspicious look but then shook his head. They all then focused on the scene before them. Police officers were walking around the ambulance and she gasped when she caught a glimpse of inside the ambulance. There laying on a stretcher was the source of the blood. A man, who was cut up and bloody and there was blood all over the ambulance.

"What kept you from doing that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know…Allison I guess…" Scott told him

"Wait, you think a werewolf did this?" Anna questioned.

"Don't think…we know…at least we think we know…Anyway, do we need to get closer, Scott?" Stiles looked to Scott, who was focused on the scene.

Scott sniffed the air. "No, I got it…" He was about to leave, when suddenly, Stiles grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I just need you to find her…Alright? Please, just find her…" Stiles pleaded and Anna touched his shoulder to comfort him. She could see that he truly cared for Lydia.

Scott nodded. "I will…"

He then got up and left, leaving Stiles and Anna there. Anna then looked to her right and saw a pair of red eyes in the darkness, and she frowned before tilting her head back in recognition as she saw that it was Derek. He gave her one last look, before turning around and following Scott deep into the forest. She shook her head and turned to Stiles, who was still staring at the scene before them. They continued to watch the police officers walk around when suddenly, Stiles dropped low to the ground and whispered to Anna to do the same. She frowned at his behaviour but followed his actions while checking her boots for her wand when she then heard footsteps heading their way. The footsteps stopped and she heard someone clear their throats.

"So, dear son of mine, what are you doing out here? And with a girl? Last I saw you, you were in my car and then you mysteriously took off…" spoke a male voice. Both Anna and Stiles looked up and Anna saw a man dressed in a police uniform looking down on them.

"Hi dad…" Stiles mumbled. Anna gave him a glare as they both stood up from where they were laying. They all began to walk out of the forest, heading towards the police cars that were at the scene. They stopped just behind another ambulance, as the man turned around and gave them a stern look.

"Stiles…and his lady friend…Care to tell me your name miss?" The man asked.

"Anna Potter…I-"

"Uh, yes…You're staying with Melissa and her son, along with her niece, the other British girl…Yes Melissa told me. I'm Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's dad. You may call me Sheriff. Now, would anyone care to explain why you are both out here in the middle of the woods and near a crime scene?" The Sheriff scowled.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head. "We heard about the body…on the radio, and Anna here has never seen a dead body so—"

Anna scoffed. "Don't bloody blame me for this Stilinski! It's your fault that we're are even out here in the first place! God, I was just on my way back to the McCalls' house and I saw you and-"

Stiles placed a hand over Anna's mouth. "And you decided to join me…just you and me…okay?"

Anna pulled his hand of her mouth as the Sheriff narrowed his eyes at them. "Right…just you and her…now why don't I believe that?"

Stiles was about to answer when something caught his attention and he frowned. "Lydia?"

Both Anna and the Sheriff turned to where Stiles was looking and Anna gasped. Standing near the edge of the forest, was a naked woman who looked to be in her teens. Her red hair was messy and had bits of leaves and twigs in it and there was dirt all over her skin. She looked pale, and she was shivering. Anna wondered if it was from not wearing anything or if the poor girl had gone through something that made her turn up naked in the woods. _Obviously Anna, the bloody girl is naked and covered in dirt and leaves…you would think she's been through something!_

"Lydia? Lydia!" Stiles called out, making Anna jump at the sound of his loud voice. She wanted to hit him…badly.

The girl, Lydia, looked up and saw the scene before her. "Well…Is anyone gonna get me a coat?"

Anna sniggered at the girl's random question as she saw the sheriff roll his eyes and turn to his son. Anna then scoffed as she saw Stiles try to take his father's jacket off, only to collapse and fall to his feet. She sighed and held her hand out for the jacket, in which the Sheriff sighed and took off his jacket, while mumbling about his idiotic son. Anna giggled as she grabbed the jacket and walked towards Lydia, who was staring at her with curious eyes.

"Hi…I'm not here to hurt you…I'm Anna…" Anna whispered softly.

"Lydia…"

Anna smiled, placing the jacket over the girl's shoulders. "Well Lydia…it's nice to meet you. Let's get you home, yeah?"

"You're British?" Lydia pointed out.

"Yes…and?" Anna said bluntly.

Lydia smiled. "Oh, feisty...I think I like you...I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello,**

**It's been 84 years! Sorry for the late posting…Like mentioned in the previous chapter, miss rw007 had a death in the family and it's been a bit time-consuming and only bNd will be posting and writing for the next couple of weeks, which is a challenge but postings might be a little late as for now, there is only one writer. Sara, aka rw007, will be back to writing soon but until then, bNd will continue to write. And miss bNd has been pretty busy too…she's moving…well sorta…it's a long story but yeah, miss bNd has been cleaning house etc…**

**And just a question, would anyone read a ncislosangelesxharrypotter story? bNd has this idea to write a female harry in the world of NCIS and she wants a callen/femHarry…would you read it?**

**We don't own anything…MTV and J.K Rowling do…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four:<strong>

"I'm serious," Scott sighed. "It's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same."

It was the start of a new week, and Hermione had been informed about the events of the night Lydia was found as Anna had informed her but Hermione knew that there was more to the story that Anna was telling. Hermione knew that Anna was also keeping something else from her but couldn't figure out what and she didn't have time to as Anna spent most of her time with Lydia. Anna was getting to know the girl and Allison a little more and so since Anna was gone half the time, Hermione hanged out with Stiles, learning a bit more about him. She now considered him a friend and was more comfortable around both him and Scott. Hermione was also worried about Anna, considering much had happened and they hadn't had the chance to talk like they used to.

They were now walking to the locker rooms as both Scott and Stiles had lacrosse practice, and Hermione should be heading to class, but she wanted to know Scott's plan as full moon was here and Hermione was worried. This would be the first full moon that both she and Anna would experience since finding out that Scott was a werewolf.

"Oh," Stiles realised. "Does that include the urge to maim and kill people like Hermione and myself?" they entered the locker room and Hermione rolled her eyes when various boys wolf-whistled at the sight of her. _Boys…At least they are dressed…_

"I swear, I don't have the urge to maim and kill you both…" Scott replied. "And besides, Hermione here can blast me away with her wand, so I think that she'll be okay…"

"Oh geez, thanks…"Hermione scoffed.

"You know…" Stiles said, "you say that now, but when the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws and there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere and I'm sure that Hermione will be all badass with her thing and all that…and so, it's very stressful on me and so I'm still going to lock you up. And Hermione can add magic to tie to you up…or something…maybe there's a potion?"

"What am I going to do? I mean, if Scott was our kind of werewolf that we have back in England, then yes, I can whip up a potion but I am not sure about Scott's version of the creature…I only just found out that there are other species of werewolves out there and yes, I've read all the books about them but I didn't actually they exist!" Hermione muttered. "Oh, and please, keep your voices down about magic! We don't need random muggles knowing about us!"

"Like anybody can hear our conversation Hermione, we're practically whispering." Scott sighed. "But I do think that I'm in more control now. Especially things are good with Allison."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew about her cousin's relationship with Allison and although the two were denying the relationship, it was quite clear how the two felt about each other. Obviously Stiles felt the same and he and Hermione shared a look.

"Okay," Stiles sighed. "I'm aware of how good things are with Allison."

"They're really good…" Scott sighed.

Hermione groaned. "Yes, thank you for that…we know…"

Scott smirked. "I mean like…_really_ good."

"Okay! We get it!" Stiles exclaimed. "Just please shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill myself."

"I concur." Hermione muttered sourly.

"Alright, fine…" Scott muttered. "Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?"

"Yeah." Stiles nodded. "Much better." Hermione watched as Stiles opened his locker and then blinked as a long chain fell out of his locker, piling at their feet. The chains kept falling and Hermione kept opening and closing her mouth, noticing that the coach, whose name she remembered was Coach Finstock was called Coach, had walked up behind Stiles.

"Part of me wants to ask," Coach said, looking at the chains. "The other part says that knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So, I'm gonna walk away…and who the hell are you?"

Hermione blinked as she heard the coach address her. "Uh, Hermione Granger, Scott's cousin…I'm just here to see the lockers and where Scott plays lacrosse…because we don't have lacrosse in England…at least, I don't think we do…"

"Right…again, I'm just gonna walk away…" he walked away, shaking his head as he did.

"That's good," Stiles complimented. "That's a wise choice Coach." He bent down to pick up the chains and both Hermione and Scott followed his actions, helping Stiles. Scott then looked up strangely, and Hermione noticed his eyes flashed yellow.

"You okay?" Stiles inquired, noticing Scott. "Scott?"

"There's another…" Scott warned, speaking in a hushed tone.

"Another what?" Hermione asked.

"Another werewolf." He replied.

_Oh great…_

* * *

><p>"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked her best friend Lydia as she, Lydia and Anna walked the steps to the entrance of the school.<p>

Ever since the night that Lydia was found, Anna spent most of her time with the girl and had formed a bond with her, and was getting to know let only Lydia well, but Allison too. Anna felt a sense of care when it came to Lydia, as Lydia reminded her someone but she couldn't work out whom and so, stuck to the girl's side. Anna also felt guilty that she was spending her time with the girls and not Hermione, but in truth, she was avoiding not only Hermione, but Scott as well because of her time with Derek. Although she hadn't seen the Alpha since the night in the woods, she could still feel a presence watching her and she knew that he wasn't far. It was strange though, considering that she had only met the guy and didn't know him that well, but she knew that the only reason why she felt his presence was because he was curious about her and her status as a witch.

_Yes, that's why…not because he's into you, but because he knows you're a witch and to him, you could be a threat…_she muttered silently to herself. She fiddled with the strap of her bag, and then the bottom of her shirt before resting her hands by her side. She was wearing a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, a beige embroidered top and her brown cowboy boots, in which her wand was tucked safely inside. Her hair was down, in soft waves against her back and she had on her black wayfarer glasses that were sitting comfortably on her face. She had opted for glasses as her contacts were irritating but she had them in her bag just in case she needed them.

She heard Lydia reply to Allison's question as they walked up the steps. "They called it a fugue state, which is basically a way of saying, 'we have no idea why you went running through the woods naked for two days…' But personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds!"

They had walked to the door of the school and Anna chuckled at Lydia's response. "Are you sure that you're play to this? I mean, it's only been a few days since you were found."

Lydia shrugged. "Please, Anna, and as much as I have enjoyed our bonding and everything, I am ready…and besides, it's not like my aunt was a serial killer or anything."

Anna gasped as she turned to Allison, who looked shocked, but then just gave Anna a smile and shook her head. Anna was informed by Allison herself about the crazy aunt that had killed an entire family by burning down the house that the family lived in. Anna didn't know who the family was, but she felt sad that someone could be heartless enough to do that. Though, Anna assured Allison that although her aunt was crazy, there were people, well, supernatural creatures that were crueller that her aunt and that it was not Allison's fault that her aunt was a raving lunatic. Anna had seen worse, in fact she had lived worse but she didn't tell Allison that.

Lydia gave Allison and Anna tight smile, before opening the doors and walking inside the school. Allison and Anna followed her, and Anna winced as students who were walking past stopped and stared at the trio, but more mainly Lydia. Allison walked up to Lydia's right while Anna stood to Lydia's left. The students were curious about Lydia and also about Allison and Anna but more so Lydia. She heard Allison whisper to Lydia that maybe it was the weight loss that everyone was staring at and she sniggered quietly before shaking her head as Lydia flipped her hair and walked off. She shared a smile with Allison and they followed after her, giggling quietly between themselves.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so, it was kind of like a scent, but I couldn't tell who it was," Scott said as he approached the bench along with Stiles and Hermione. Hermione knew that she was missing classes and it pained her to miss classes, but the matter of another werewolf was more important at the time and so, she stayed, deciding that she would watch the lacrosse practice and help the boys figure out who the new werewolf was.<p>

"Any idea who it was?" Hermione asked.

Scott shook his head. "No…no clue at all."

"What if you can get him, one-on-one?" Stiles inquired. "Would that help?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," Stiles sighed, hitting him in the stomach before running off to Coach Finstock. Scott and Hermione shared a curious look with each other before Stiles came running back, holding a lacrosse stick, but it was bigger. Hermione didn't know what it was, only that it was bigger than a normal lacrosse stick.

"I told Coach that you're switch with Danny for the day." Stiles informed them.

"But I hate playing goal." Scott pointed out.

"Remember when I said I had an idea?" Stiles asked. Scott nodded. "This is the idea."

"Oh…"

"There we go…" Stiles smiled. Hermione giggled.

"What's the idea?" Scott inquired. Hermione groaned as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Stiles gave him a look. "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

"I sometimes wonder myself…" Hermione muttered as the coach then blew the whistle and had called everyone to line up and start shooting goals. Hermione then watched as the players began to run towards the goal post, but then flinched as she saw her cousin abandon the goal post, slamming into each of the players and sniffing them out. Hermione growled and she saw Stiles slap a hand to his forehead from his position on the line. _Honestly, could he be any more obvious?_

She saw Coach grab Stiles's face-mask. "Stilinski! What the hell is wrong with your friend?"

"Uh…he's failing two classes, his cousin is here and so he's helping her out…he's a little socially awkward and if you look close enough, his jawline's kind of uneven." Stiles supplied.

Coach shrugged. "Hm, that's interesting…" Hermione laughed. _This is ridiculous! If only I could use my wand but there are too many muggles about and I don't think it would be a good idea…_

Hermione's wand was tucked safely inside her denim jacket pocket. She was wearing a long black skirt, a white tank top and brown sandals and her brown book bag was by her side. She then kept watching the field as Scott another over another boy and the Coach yelled at him, and Scott sighed. Hermione then frowned as she noticed the boy that was before Stiles, growl at Scott and Hermione noticed that he was buff, but skinny and she gasped as both Scott and the boy clashed together on the field doing a flip in the air and then both landing on all fours. Hermione then knew that this boy was the new werewolf but before she was about to run to Scott, the arrival of three police officers stopped her in her tracks. She saw the police arrive and then speak to Coach, and so she joined Stiles who was with Scott. They all watched as the police lured the boy away and started talking to him. She also noticed that the boy had taken of his mask and so Hermione could see him clearer. He had sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes. She also found out his name and that he was called Isaac.

"His father's dead. They think that he was murdered." Scott suddenly informed them.

"Are they saying that he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not sure…why?" Scott looked at Stiles curiously.

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Stiles replied.

Hermione frowned. "Like overnight? Oh Merlin…"

"Yep…and it's full moon…" Stiles pointed out.

"How good are these holding cells at holding people?" Scott asked.

"People, good…werewolves?" Stiles sighed. "Probably not that good."

"Stiles, Hermione…remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" They turned to him, nodding. "He does…"

"Oh bugger…"

* * *

><p>"Why would this alpha, Derek, choose Isaac? Whoever Isaac is…" Anna whispered to Stiles. It was chemistry, and Anna was sitting next to Stiles, whereas Hermione and Scott were behind them, listening in. Anna had been informed of the new werewolf and that Derek had been the one who turned him. Anna still hadn't told the group about her little trip with Derek in his car and she knew that she had to tell them, but how does one go about telling friends that she hitched a ride home with a man who is a werewolf? And on top of that, he may or may not know about her being a witch?<p>

"Peter, that's Derek's uncle…he's dead, kind of a long story but anyway, he told me once that if the bte doesn't turn you, it could kill you." Stiles told her. "And maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving."

"Does being a teenager mean that your dad can't hold him?" Scott whispered from behind them.

"Not unless they have solid evidence…or a witness." He told them. He then frowned, before turning around and facing a young man, who Anna came to know as Danny and he was a table behind Hermione and Scott. "Danny…Danny! Where's Jackson?"

"In the principal's office talking to your dad." Danny replied.

Stiles shook his head. "Wait, why?"

Danny shrugged. "Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac…"

Stiles turned back to face the front and turned to Anna.

"Well, there's our witness…" Hermione muttered.

"We gotta get to the principal's office…" Stiles informed them.

Anna nodded. "Yes…but how?"

Stiles frowned for a moment for suddenly ripping up a page out of his notebook and throwing it at Mr Harris as he told everyone to turn to page seventy-three in their textbooks. Anna gasped as the ball of paper hit Mr Harris's back and the teacher turned around staring directly at them, as light laughter filled the room.

"Who in the hell did that?" he demanded to know. Anna saw from the corner of her eye that Stiles had pointed a finger at her, and she growled, before pointing her finger at him.

"Scott too…." Stiles mumbled and she groaned along with Scott, who just placed his head in his hands. Hermione sighed, and Anna could tell that she was annoyed at her cousin's best friend's behaviour.

Mr Harris just glared at them as he ordered them to the principal's office, and so Anna, along with Stiles and Scott, grabbed her things, heading out of the door and started to walk to the office. Once they were all in the hallway and out of the classroom's sight, Anna hit Stiles in the back of the head.

"Ow, geez, what was that for?" He yelped.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"I thought you'd want to be a part of the interrogation…well, rescue of Isaac…no wai-"

"I get it Stiles, but there were other ways instead of throwing paper bowls at the grumpy teacher and then blaming it on me and then pointing out that Scott was behind it." She muttered as they walked.

"And me…" Scott added. "You could have given us a warning or something…"

"It was a spur of the moment thing…" Stiles protested. "And besides, it's done now…"

They reached the outside of the office and Anna could hear voices inside the office. She sat down, with Scott sitting on her right and Stiles on her left, next to the door.

"_Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?_" she overheard a male voice. It sounded familiar and Anna recognised as the Sheriff. Anna also gasped at the mention of Isaac and his dad. She knew what it felt like to be abused and if that was happening to Isaac, she could relate. She felt Stiles lean his ear up against the wall and so did Scott.

"_Hitting on him? He was kicking the crap out of him_." She heard another male voice and she didn't know who it was but had heard his voice before. She then realised that it could only be Jackson, the witness.

"_Did you ever say anything to anyone?_" the Sheriff asked. "_A teacher, parent…anyone?"_

"_Nope…it's not my problem…_" Jackson said simply and she scoffed, thinking that he was truly an arse.

"_No, no…of course not…You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the one who least deserve it._" She heard the sheriff murmur and she nodded, agreeing with him. She may not have been physically abused by the Dursleys, but she was abused mentally and as for Voldemort, well, he was a whole another story. She didn't deserve her life, but she lived it anyway, and for that she was stronger. She couldn't help but to sympathise with Isaac, knowing that he lived a similar lifestyle, not as drastic as hers, but he too lived a life where someone made him feel inferior.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Isaac did kill his father…from the sound of it, he took quite a beating over the years with his father." Anna murmured.

"But is that really the solution? I mean, killing someone because you can't take it anymore?" Stiles asked.

"In some cases…I was haunted by a man who tried to kill me very year I was at school…" she whispered, and she saw that both Scott and Stiles were paying attention to her. "I was hunted by a cruel wizard who wanted to rule the Wizarding world and he believe that magic belonged to those that were of pure blood, meaning those who were born in magical families that go back for generations and the muggle-borns, like Hermione, were to be punished and killed, because he believed they stole their magic. Sometimes killing someone is necessary…"

"Hermione's scar on her wrist…where did she get that from? Was it from him?" Scott muttered, and Anna turned to him.

"How did-"

"I saw it, when she first came here…and she hid but I saw it…did she get because she-" Scott whispered.

Anna nodded. "Yes, but not from him…a woman, named Bellatrix, was the one that gave her that scar. She cut it into Hermione's skin…and did so much more than that but you get the idea."

"Why did she or you tell us?" Scott asked.

"Because, firstly, it's not my story to tell and secondly, it's only been like a few months since the battle, so everything is still fresh, hence the nightmares…" Scott looked at her. "Don't give me that look…I know you hear us at night…but we are here to rescue Isaac, not talk about the past."

"You will tell us one day, right?" Scott questioned.

"I will…when we're ready…" She promised. She then heard footsteps and saw the sheriff had walked out of the office with another police officer in tow. She then gave Stiles an amused look as he scuttled around in his seat, picking a magazine that was in his bag and trying to cover his face. The Sheriff looked at them and she gave him a sheepish smile and then sniggered as she saw Stiles still trying to cover up.

He sighed. "Hi Scott…Anna…"

They both mumbled hellos back to him while turning to each other and giggling at Stiles. She then felt a hand pressed on her shoulder and she saw that Scott was looking at her, giving her a small smile. She could tell that he was trying to see if she was okay and so she nodded, touching his hand with hers and then she sighed, hearing another set of footsteps and they turned to their left to see a older gentleman with white hair. She stared at him, immediately putting her guard up; as she sensed that something was off about this man. And then she frowned, because she remembered that this was not the principal that greeted her when she first arrived to the school. This man was new.

"Boys…girl…" he greeted, his voice low. "Come on in…"

They got from their seats and followed him into his office. Inside his office, was a desk, three chairs and a book cabinet along with filing cabinets and a black chair behind the desk. He walked over to his desk, sitting down and motioned to them to sit on the three chairs in front of the desk. Anna sat in the middle, with Scott on her left and Stiles on her right. She looked at his desk and so that there were three folders on it.

The man picked up a folder and turned to Anna. "Miss Potter, only been here for a week and already getting in trouble. Already off to a bad start aren't we?"

Anna looked down at her hands as she saw the man pick another folder. "Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete."

He put the folder down and then picked up the one underneath it. "Mr Stilinski…Oh, perfect grades but little to no extracurriculars…Maybe you should try lacrosse…"

"Actually I'm already on-"

He held up a hand. "Hold on, McCall…You're the Scott that was dating my grand-daughter."

Anna froze, immediately getting who this man was. This was Allison's grandfather, and he could be a hunter, like his grand-daughter. She turned to Scott who had come to the same conclusion and he tried to assure the older gentleman that he was dating Allison, but not anymore. Anna knew this was a total lie of course, and that they were just dating in secret, but ever since being told by Stiles that Allison was a hunter, she couldn't help but be worried for the teen.

"Relax Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." The man said.

Scott sighed. "Just a hard break-up…"

"Oh that's too bad…" The man murmured. "You seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen, yes, I am the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy."

_Really?_ Anna thought to herself as Stiles scoffed. "Is that so?"

The man glared at him. "However, this being my first day, I do need to support my teachers. So unfortunately, someone is going to have to stay behind and take the fall for detention."

The man glared at her, and she felt both Scott and Stiles stare at her. She sighed, knowing that she was the one. The man gave her a smile.

"And to keep you company Miss Potter, Mr Stilinski will join you."

Stiles began to protest, but Anna grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly. "You got me into this, you'll be joining me, so shut up!"

The man smirked. "Enjoy detention…You may go."

The three got up from their seats and left the office. As Anna walked, she slapped both Stiles and Scott in the back of the head.

"God I hate you both…"

* * *

><p>Hermione closed her locker, picking up her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder. Chemistry class had finished and she wanted to find Anna, and see if she and the boys found out anything. She walked the direction of the principal's office when suddenly, she saw her cousin running towards the front entrance of the school. She followed him, running outside and she saw a police car drive off with Isaac in the back seat.<p>

"They're taking him into custody, aren't they?" she asked as she reached Scott.

He turned to his side. "Yeah…"

"Did you find anything out?"

He nodded. "Yeah…apparently he was getting abused by his dad, a lot, so that's motive I guess…and Hermione, Anna, she's-"

Hermione nodded. "In detention, along with Stiles…I figured…she and Ron, our other best friend, they always used to do things that got them in trouble and were always ending up with detention one way or another…Anna should be used to it by now."

"That among other things, like our new principal but no, it's not that…" he hesitated. "She kinda told me what happened with your scar…not the full story, but she said that you were tortured…and that your scar on your wrist was cut into you by a woman."

Hermione froze. "She told you that?"

"Not in so many words, but we kinda got the gist of it…"

"How did you-"

"Around the time you got here…your sleeve slipped down and I saw the 'mudblood'-"

"Don't say that word..." she snapped.

"Sorry…but I wanna know why you didn't tell us…Mum and me…" Scott questioned.

"Because it's in the past and we have more pressing matters to worry about." Hermione spoke, shaking her head to try to stop her tears.

Scott was about to say something, when suddenly, a black Camaro speedily drove in front of the school entrance and Hermione saw the window of the passenger side roll down and she saw a man, a very handsome man, yell to Scott to get into the car.

"Are you serious?" Scott scoffed. "You did that!" Scott pointed to the police car that had left. "That's your fault."

"Who is this bloke?" Hermione asked.

"This is Derek, the alpha." Scott informed her.

"Oh really…You're a bloody idiot you know that?" she snarled at the man called Derek. She took closer look at him, taking in his handsome features and stubble. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses and she rolled her eyes. He might be handsome, but he still annoyed her and she had only just met him.

Derek gave them an irritated look. "Who the hell are you? And don't you think I know that? Now, Scott, get in the car and help me."

"No, I got a better idea." Scott shook his head. "I'm gonna call a lawyer, because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up and if that doesn't work, I'm sure Hermione here has a plan, so…"

"Yes, so drive on…" she snapped.

Derek sighed. "That plan won't work, not when they do a real search of the house. And you, British girl, should stay out of business that don't matter to you."

"And you should know when not to tell people what to do…trust me, my bite is worse than my bark." Hermione snapped and she saw Scott scoff at her statement.

Derek looked at them both through his sunglasses. "Are you like that other British girl…Anna?"

Hermione frowned. "Wait, how-"

"Let's just say I had the pleasure to meet her the other night and yes, I know what she is, thanks to advanced hearing. Now, if you're anything like her, then by all means, get it in. If not, go because this doesn't concern you." Derek remarked.

Scott sighed. "We don't have time for this or to find out why Anna was with you…what did you mean earlier with you said about the cops searching Isaac's house?"

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse," Derek told them. "A lot worse."

Scott and Hermione looked at each other and the passenger door opened. Hermione got in first, getting into the back seat and Scott sat in the front. Derek pulled away from the curb, before eyeing Hermione in the rear-view mirror.

"So, I know that other girl's name is Anna…what's yours?" he asked.

"Hermione, oh and if you ever get the idea to call me Mia, like my idiotic cousin, I will not hesitate to harm you. Got it?"

Derek smiled. "The British Girl got balls, just like other one…interesting…"

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Derek and Hermione meet...enemies at first sight...wonder what will happen when Hermione confronts Anna about Derek and what she'll say when she realises Anna got the hots for him...it's just a crush...this story will be slow-burn... but until next time dearies!<strong>


End file.
